The Mark of Dawn
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: She was possessed. The darkness in her heart was now awaken, and that is what Darkrai was after. To steal that darkness that has been keeping her alive for all these years. So how did Paul ever get involved? Ikarishipping and one-sided Pearlshipping. M-R for dark themes later on.
1. The Girl that had a Promised Future

**A/N:** Hello guys and welcome to my 3rd Ikari fic! Yes, i'm proud of it. xD. Well i've had this idea for some time and i really wanted to write about it. Now that i've finally for the hold of things i can! And as usual writing Paul is a challenge but so is any other character. This fic will be slightly dark and deep but when you read this i'm sure you'll all understand why.

I feel like this is a little rushed, but that's just me and my paranoia. Anyway enjoy and please review your thoughts about the story. Thanks guys!

Edit: Another scene was added. I wasn't happy with the ending so i added something that was meant for chapter two. Enjoy the extra little feature.

**~midnight**

* * *

_There was once a child who was promised a bright future..._

* * *

**The Mark of Dawn**

* * *

_...until her heart broke and released a nightmare she could never wake up from._

* * *

Chapter One: The Girl that had a Promised Future

Dawn gazed at the boat Ash and Brock boarded. Her eyes couldn't leave the fading ship. While still holding Piplup in her arms, she reached over to the boat, trying to catch it with her hand. But each time she failed only brought more regret. Even holding her tears back Piplup knew the pain his trainer was in. Embracing Piplup slightly tighter Dawn fell to her knees and buried her face into Piplup's chest. Her tears did not stop. Piplup raised his little fins and tried to calm Dawn down but nothing worked.

"I'm fine." Dawn muttered. "Just a little sad...and tried."

Then things started to change.

Soon her breathing began to slow down, her tears started to disappear. Piplup could feel the beating of her chest were hard and slow. Pulling her ruby scarf away from her neck was a mark being drawn onto her neck as if it was a tattoo. The black mark started to form into a shape of a ghost, a black ghost. Feeling his trainer releasing their grip on him the little penguin slipped away. Dawn quickly fell to the ground. Opening her eyes Piplup saw how red they had become. They were no longer bright sapphire like before. Dark aura began to engulf her body.

"Go." Dawn spoke. "Run Piplup."

Refusing her orders Piplup ran and grabbed her hand but the dark aura around Dawn pushed him away. Rolling a few steps back Piplup returned and repeated his actions before getting the same results.

"It's got me now. It's no use. It was going to happen to me anyway."

The little penguin shook his tears away. "Pip, pip lup!" He screamed. Dawn tried to smile.

"It's alright. Just go back to Mom. She'll take care of you." Screaming in pain, Dawn tried to dig her fingers into the cement. The transformation began to change more of her physical appearance as the tips of his hair began to turn bleach white. "Remember that story I told you when we first met? About the Mark of Darkrai?"

Piplup rubbed his eyes and nodded. It was hard for the little water type to stay away from his trainer.

"Darkrai lives off nightmares; in fact its physical appearance is made up by nightmares of others. Once every century he picks one and places a mark on them, sucking away their former appearance before they become Darkrai." Tear started to fall as her legs started to fade and merge into one. It began to turn back and ghost-like. "I'm that girl Piplup. I'll be what every child fears of." Reaching her hand out to her starter, "But I'm going to find help. I'll end all of this."

Piplup quickly scattered to Dawn and held her fingers. The little water type could not hold his tears any longer and held his trainer's hand tighter as he continued to cry.

"So wait for me then we can return on our dreams. No need to worry okay?" Her voice started to fade and become, deep, dark and raspy.

He just watched as a red collar was placed around her neck as the rest of her body faded into black. Losing energy in her hands they dropped and slipped from Piplup's grasp. Dawn continued to smile hope to her pokemon as she closed her eyes for the last time. The black aura covered her whole body and before Piplup knew, Dawn was gone. She had become what little children always feared of. Darkrai.

Darkrai raised a hand and swiped at Piplup but the little water type ducked and the attack missed. Darkrai growled and this time summoned a shadow ball towards Piplup's direction. Refusing to fight Piplup reached over for Dawn's old ruby coloured scarf and started to make his way from the port. Thinking that Darkrai would surely, not hurt humans. Looking back Piplup was convinced his old trainer's heart was still in there. Looking back to where he was running Piplup continued to go through legs, dodge a few and jump over boxes and other material things.

Looking around he soon saw he was at a busy road. Glancing over his shoulder Piplup saw the dark figure coming towards him, passing people by and avoiding sunlight. Darkrai had no interest in the people around him; nobody could see it unless he really wanted them too. Piplup couldn't attack Darkrai back but instead continued to run. Ash or Brock weren't with him to save him, neither were Dawn's rivals.

"_It's all over." _Piplup thought to himself. _"Dawn once told me that Darkrai will kill anybody that saw the transformation." _He began to shake in fear. _"And that's me." _Piplup ran on the footpath and hid within a moving crowd. _"I should have run when Dawn asked me too." _ Escaping from the crowd Pilpup saw he had ran into the residence area of the town. The area was clear and nobody was around.

Piplup felt his body flying into the air after Darkrai summoned a shadow ball right behind him. After falling to the ground he made to his feet quickly. He had to keep running; he promised Dawn he would wait for her. He had no other choice but to run home and hid there for the meanwhile. Looking skyward he noticed the sun was starting to set. Fearing for his life more than ever the little penguin continued to run and hoped for a miracle.

"_Night is coming. Then Darkrai will kill me no doubt. I have to stay safe and get help!" _Looking around Piplup saw the most unlikely person walking the streets of Dawn's hometown. Paul.

The trainer didn't seem to be interested in Piplup's sudden survival as he continued to read a book all about natures of pokemon. Walking a steady speed Paul had nothing to really worry about. Running across the road Darkrai soon sent another shadow ball towards Piplup and crashed into Piplup, sending him flying across the road and landing right at his feet.

Looking down at his feet Paul gazed at the Piplup and held him by his flipper. "A Piplup? Did you escape from Professor Ronan's lab?"

Panicking Piplup tried to describe his horrible ordeal to the trainer but it only turned Paul off. He dropped him and continued on his way. Shaking his little fins in the air, Piplup continued to scream before receiving a shadow claw attack from Darkrai. The attack was so loud it caused Paul to look back and saw Piplup was sending Bubblebeam at empty space. Suddenly Piplup jumped out of the way as the ground made a hold in thin air. Paul knew that whatever was happening was not right, especially for a quiet town.

"Piplup!" Paul screamed. He hand signal the water type to run to him. Opening his backpack, Piplup scattered inside. Holding his bag tightly did Darkrai decide to show himself.

"_Don't get involved human." _Darkrai treated.

"A pokemon like you don't show up while there is light. Explain yourself." Paul was not intimidated by the nightmare Pokémon's presence.

Darkrai pointed at Piplup. This caused Piplup to slip deeper into Paul's bag. _"If you let me kill that little brat in your bag you won't have to lose your life in the process."_

"This is not right." Paul muttered. "Oi you in the bag, give me a pokeball."

Holding a pokeball without showing its face Piplup obeyed and held the machine high. Paul rolled his eyes and snatched the ball out of his hands and threw it into battle. Out came was Froslass. Froslass was surprised to see what enemy she had in front of her.

"Ice ball!" Paul yelled.

Holding its hand in the air Froslass started her attack ready as Darkrai did the same with Shadow ball. It was holding it longer for more power. Paul looked down at the traumatise water type hiding deep down in his bag. "You just had to give me a pokemon weak against ghost didn't you?" Piplup just responded by using Bubblebeam and it collided into Paul's face. "Don't make me turn you into a fried Piplup!" Looking back at the battle Paul saw Ice ball was big enough to attack. "Alright go Froslass!"

Both pokemon released their attacks and both smashed into one another and caused a huge explosion and released smoke everywhere. Covering his eyes Paul waited until the smoke had subsided before calling out the next attack. To his surprise Froslass was still standing at Darkrai was on the ground and fainted. Paul dug into his bag for an empty pokeball before being interrupted not only by Piplup pecking his hand but at Darkrai as it began to transform once again.

The ghost figure faded and formed into a girl, a woman with pure white hair, a red scarf, black body length dress and white gloves. Her hair had the same hairclips from a familiar face and a red ribbon was placed in between her hair. Paul could not believe his eyes as Piplup peeked out of his bag and jumped out after seeing who it was. Returning Froslass to her ball Paul walked over to the fainted girl, unsure what to do with her.

"Pip, pip lup!" Piplup cried as he shook the girl's body.

Staring longer at the unconscious girl did Paul start to recognise her. Despite her new features like her new hair colour Paul knew it was no other than Dawn, but how she ended up as Darkrai left a mystery to him. Opening her eyes slowly Dawn scoped around her surroundings and saw her dearest Piplup and…Paul. Unable to move her weak body Dawn just smiled as Piplup rubbed his cheek against his trainer.

"Dawn right?" Paul asked. She looked at him and nodded. "What just happened?"

With her reply, Dawn began to talk before noticing her had lost her voice. Placing her hand over her voice box Dawn looked away with sadness. Piplup looked back at Paul and saw the boy was covered in confusion. Paul simple sighed before picking Dawn into his arms.

"She lives around her right? Bring me there."

Piplup nodded and led the way. Paul looked down at Dawn who continued to lay silent in his arms in sadness. She had her face dug deep in his chest, showing no signs that she wanted anyone to see her in her new form. A few minutes of travelling Piplup had led the two back to Dawn's home. Ringing the doorbell for Paul the three waited for the door to be answered. With luck, Johanna had answered and opened the door before being covered in grief after seeing Dawn in such a state.

"No, Dawn dear!" Johanna screamed as she pulled on Paul's sleeve and dragged him into the living room. Johanna watched nervously as Paul placed the depressed girl on the couch. Still, Dawn refused to move and laid there.

"Can you explain what happened?" Johanna panicked. She was in no mood to ask Paul's name.

"I was walking while reading my book before this silly penguin," Paul pointed at Dawn's Pokémon before adding. "Came up to me and looked like he was asking for help. Then that's when Darkrai started to attack me. I had no choice but to fight. I easily took him down before it transformed into her."

"Oh Dawn," Johanna sat beside her daughter and placed her head on her lap and brushed her hair. "You knew didn't you? You knew that once Ash left you would finally turn into that thing we feared so much."

"Thing? Darkrai right?" Paul saw Johanna nod.

"You see, when Dawn was young she got so sick that it was incurable and that's when Darkrai showed up. It said he could cure Dawn but at the cost that when Dawn would feel the most heartbreaking event in her life she would turn into Darkrai's pawn and take over her." Moving her scarf to show enough of her neck to show Paul the mark "and anyone that defeats Darkrai will gain a mark on the same place Dawn has." Looking at Paul sadly. "I'm sorry but this mark has is also on you. You two are now connected."

"You're kidding right?" Paul knew the way Johanna spoke that it was not.

"The story of the Mark of Darkrai will explain all. But for now, you are the only one that can hear Dawn's voice. Only through her mind though." Johanna embraced her daughter tightly. "I'll never be able to hear my child's laughter or voice ever again."

Dawn tried to embrace her mother but the closest she got was placing her hands on her mother's shoulders for a few seconds before them dropping down again. Moving off the couch Johanna walked over back to Paul. "If you want to avoid what you had earlier make sure Dawn will never experience anything that painful again. It will only fuel the darkness in her heart which is what Darkrai wants. If the pain lasts too long he will come after you and suck all the darkness out of you as well."

Paul's mind was clouded with so much confusion he had no idea where to start. He held his head and sighed. Thinking to what Dawn's mother had said to him earlier and looked at the side of his neck and noticed a dark ghost like tattoo was placed there. That mark only confirmed that what had happened was real. For the first time in a long time did Paul felt fear of his own life.

"There has to be a way to fix everything right?"

Shaking her head. "For centuries, people have died without knowing the answer." Placing her hands on Paul's shoulders. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this."

"_No I should. I shouldn't have been affected by my emotions." _

Turning to Dawn who was still lying on the couch, Paul walked pass Johanna and knelt down to her. "I agree. So what triggered your transformation anyway?"

Without an answer Dawn turned around and faced her back at Paul. He sighed and rolled his eyes before standing on his two feet. He looked back at the nervous mother.

"I'm guessing I can't leave her here either?"

"I'm afraid not."

Trying to retain respect to Dawn's mother Paul simply walked out on the two. Before sitting on the front door steps Paul was already deep in thought. With his arms crossed and his back against the pole Paul looked up towards the sky. He had only come to drop off something for his brother to the Professor and now his life was bonded with a girl he hardly knew. Placing his hands on his mark he sighed. Night had covered Twinleaf by the time he had returned inside and saw Dawn had not moved from the last time he had saw her.

"How long are you going to sook (cry)?" Paul spoke harshly.

"_As long as I'm like this." _Turning around to face Paul. _"Why did you save me?"_

"I didn't know that Darkrai would turn out to be you." Taking a seat opposite to Dawn. "Now explain everything to me about this Darkrai business."

Looking around at her surroundings Dawn soon sat up and looked blankly at Paul. _"Every century Darkrai picks a human to places a curse on them that when they feel the most painful experience of their life Darkrai will take over them. Usually after the transformation they cannot go back but during out battle you somehow saved me just in time."_

"And this mark?"Paul pointed at the symbol at his neck.

"_When a human is able to stop the transformation they receive the mark of Darkrai. The victim reverts to human and is bonded to the person that defeated it. But this only delays the transformation. When I feel the same pain that caused my transformation I will turn back into Darkrai once more." _Dawn placed her hands on the base of the sofa and pushed herself to her two feet. _"And when that day comes, I will kill you." _Turning around to her Piplup who just stood and looked up to her with worry. Dawn opened her arms and Piplup jumped into them. Holding him tightly. _"This is why I always placed a smile when I couldn't. I didn't want Ash or Brock to become a victim of my curse."_

"You're not to blame." Paul spoke as he stood up and made his way to the bluenette. "We are both victims here. Just like your mother who had no choice but to fall to Darkrai." Placing his hands into his pockets before taking a sigh. "I don't know how things will turn out but we are here now. We might as well deal with it."

Looking at Paul with shock and confusion, she had no idea Paul could help her out without a second thought despite their strange relationship. She expected him to be angry, mad, upset and leave her to suffer. That was the Paul she and the others remember. Even that day where Paul told why he disliked Ash so much she never expected him to let her travel and talk by his side for a few minutes. She could remember Zoey saying that he was always a little softer towards her. But she came to the conclusion that he treated woman softer then towards guys.

"_Why are you helping me?" _Dawn questioned once more.

"Because I'm dragged into this mess from the start." Paul reached over for a pillow sitting still on the couch. Reaching over for it, "I wouldn't help you if your Pokémon didn't come to me for help." Throwing the pillow at her face. "You're not going to turn into Darkrai by angry are you?" Paul spoke as he made his way towards the door. Placing his hands on the doorknob, "I'll be back in the morning."

Closing the door behind him Dawn quickly fell back onto the couch and sighed. She looked back at Piplup in her arms. Patting his head, _"You can hear me too right?"_

"_Well since your half Pokémon I guess so." _Piplup shrugged his shoulders and jumped out of his trainer's arms. He turned to face Dawn with his chest puffed out. _"Like that brat said, this isn't your fault and we should find a way to cure your sickness!" _The little Pokémon explained.

"_You of all Pokémon should know that's impossible. The only way Paul can get better is if I die."_

Waving his fins in the air angrily. _"No! I refuse to accept that! There is another way and if not I'll make one!"_

Smiling softly, Dawn patted her Pokémon before picking him into her arms. Heading to her room her eyes crossed to her mother who was heading to her own room. Johanna looked across the room and put on a glad smile to see her daughter was alright. Dawn tried to put on a smile but decided not to and headed towards her own room. Piplup jumped out of Dawn's arms as soon the two entered into the room. He ran to her window and stared at the night sky. Turning around he noticed Dawn was just sitting on her bed and playing with the sheets she was sitting on.

"_Did your transformation trigger when Ash and Brock left?" _Piplup hopped from the window and to Dawn's bed.

"_I couldn't control myself. I was filled with so much regret and my emotions just got the better of me."_

"_I saw the way you held onto Ash's hand before you left. You like him didn't you? You didn't want him to go and when he did you felt your heart break." _

Placing her hands over her heart a few tears began to fall. _"It's something I don't want to go back to."_

"_And you didn't tell him about your…''sickness'' because you knew he would of stayed or at least try to help you."_

Wiping her tears away, _"Yes, and that is the last thing I want to do is hold him back from his dreams." _

Patting his trainer's shoulders Piplup looked back with a smile only he could put on. _"We will find a way out of this alright?" _ Dawn embraced her Pokémon and fell to her side while still holding Piplup in her arms. With a cheerful nod, she agreed.

"_We'll find a way. With you and Paul by my side I know we will."_

* * *

"So did you do it for me?"

"Yeah, I gave the Pokémon back to the professor." Paul replied lazily as he sat on his bed. "I don't know why you couldn't do that."

Paul could hear his brother Reggie laugh at the other end before adding. "I'm too busy unlike you who are too lazy to go to Unova like another "friend" of yours."

"I told you I wanted to train a little more before heading there in a few days." Taking a pause, "Oh and remember that girl Ash travelled with? Well she's coming with me."

"Oh, that's…interesting. What's with the change of heart?"

"It's complicated." Covering his mark, "I got to go. I'll be leaving here in the morning."

"Okay then, see you then!" Reggie ended the call in a cheerful tone. Paul rolled his eyes before looking at a short ruby scarf he had picked up during his encounter with Dawn's Piplup. Reaching over for it he stared at it, taking a good look at the fashion item.

"How the hell am I going to explain this to Reggie? I can't just go "oh by the way, I'm stuck with Dawn for the rest of my life and might die because of it."

Placing the object back on the table Paul made his way to his own bed. Tucking himself in, he stared at the ceiling above him. "This is so much worse than dealing with Ash's friendship lectures." Paul spoke before falling asleep.

* * *

Paul stared deeply into his bathroom mirror. He wasn't gazing at his ruffed up hair or his eyes. It was the strange Darkrai mark placed on his neck. His mind wondered back to where Johanna showed Dawn's mark. It was at the same place where his was. Placing his hand over it Paul wonder if there was really a way out or else he would travel with a soon-to-be killer. Paul feared nothing, he wouldn't think twice to ask a champion to a battle or release any of his pokemon no matter how long they were with him but dying got to him. Sleeping, which was an easy thing for him to do was now a challenge. He had to get the fear out of him and focus on his dream. To become the strongest pokemon trainer out there.

"I'm probably a true monster now." Tightening his grip on the mark, "They have more reason to fear me now."

Sighing Paul left the bathroom all dressed before being greeted by Dawn sitting on his bed. After seeing him Dawn quickly stood up and bowed down to him a few times.

_"Sorry!" _Dawn spoke in an apologetic manner. _"I kind of walked through your door by accident."_

"So you're a ghost who that thinks you can still enter my room without knocking?" Paul spoke as he dried his violet hair with a towel. Throwing it roughly into his bathroom, "Couldn't you just walk out again as soon you fell into my room?"

_"But what if somebody sees me?! Everyone would go into a panic!" _

Turning around to reach his bag, Paul paused. "Fine." Opening his bag Paul looked for his things before looking at Dawn. He noticed she had brought a bag with her. "You didn't bring anything? I'm heading back home today; I don't have any clothes for you there."

Placing her hands into her lap. _"I'm fine with this dress. I have some money with me so if I really needed to buy clothes I'll let you know. And I do have a bag, Piplup is holding it."_

Tossing his bag over his shoulders, Paul shrugged. Opening the door he saw Piplup irritated, patting his left foot on the ground with arms crossed. Raising his fins into the air, _"How dare you make me wait out there for so long?!" _

"You mean she just didn't get in just now?" Paul questioned.

Piplup turned to face Paul. _"Yes! And how can you hear me?" _

"I don't know, maybe this mark on my neck?" Paul finished by rolling his eyes. Looking over his shoulders he noticed Dawn was running to him, pulling his turtle neck down Dawn inspected the mark on his neck. Looking back Dawn noticed Paul didn't like her touching him. Taking a few steps back,

Holding her hands up. _"Sorry. I just needed to see it." _

"Next time look at your own for a better picture."

Dawn bowed her head before walking out of her room with Piplup tagging behind her. Reaching into his pockets Paul pulled out the key to lock the room. But the little item slipped through his fingers and fell to the ground. Kneeling down to pick it up Paul gazed across the room and saw a shadow figure tagging behind Dawn. Her shadow did not give a silhouette of a female teenager but a figure of Darkrai. Quickly looking away Paul locked the room while keeping his distance from the girl.

With her hands behind her back Dawn just hummed her favourite songs while trying to ignore her Pokémon's rambling. Piplup always had such strong views. Stopping, Dawn picked up her pokemon and placed her fingers across his beak to keep him shut. Afterwards she placed her fingers across her lips. If her lips could make a sound she would have made the sign that told him to keep quiet. Dawn smiled and laughed before continuing to walk down the hallway and into the main room of the pokemon centre.

"She acts like she did with Ash despite her...condition." Muttering to himself before walking to Nurse Joy to receive his pokemon.

"Good morning!" Nurse joy greeted with a cheerful smile. "Paul is it?" The nurse asked. Without the boy replying Nurse Joy walked to the back to retrieve his team.

"Did you bring a few pokemon of your own?" Paul couldn't but ask.

_"Yes, Nurse Joy will probably bring them out after yours." _

"Tell me, are you only forcing yourself to be happy because you don't want to turn into Darkrai?" Paul turned to face Dawn straight to her face.

_"This is who I am Paul. Yes, I'm doing this to not only to save myself from turning into that monster but I'm naturally happy-"_

"Until Ash broke your heart." Paul interrupted.

Piplup who was standing at the counter beside her trainer, he felt more insulted than Dawn and sent multiple peck attacks at him. Covering his face from the attack Dawn couldn't help but laugh. But not even Paul or Piplup could hear her laughter. Only the act of laughing could be truly heard. Both boys stopped and looked at her.

_"Maybe...that's it." _Paul looked back at the counter after hearing Nurse Joy placing the tray of his six pokemon on the bench.

"Here you are." Nurse Joy greeted before turning to Dawn. "Now you want yours I'm guessing?"

Nodding, Nurse Joy left once more to retrieve Dawn's team this time around. Piplup still wanted to even the score and tried to attack the man again but Dawn held him in her arms. Acting immature Paul pulled his tongue out. But this only upset Piplup more and sent a wave of Bubblebeam at him.

"You're such an annoying trainer. Can't even teach your pokemon to act properly outside its ball.

With an annoyed glare, _"And your any better?! Remember Ash beat you in the Sinnoh league this year and you saw him annoying and pathetic. Who's the pathetic one now?" _Turning her back on him.

Dawn expected a call back or another insult heading her way. But nothing, all she got from him was silence. Paul just continued to look into empty space. Turning around Dawn reached her hand out to place it on his shoulder but backed away after their earlier encounter.

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to-."_

Shifting his eyes to her Paul sighed, rolled his eyes and left without saying a word. After thanking Nurse Joy for looking after her pokemon with a bow Dawn raced after the boy while holding Piplup by his fin. Exiting the building she noticed Paul was by a tree with his back against it. Holding Piplup in her arms, Dawn ran up to him.

_"I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it!" _

With his arms crossed Paul looked at the girl intently before looking the other way.

"Whatever." Paul spoke while readjusting his bag. "Let's go."

_"But Paul!"_

"Don't make me repeat what I said. Let's. Go." Paul stated harshly.

Taking a breath, Dawn reached out for a pokeball and returned Piplup inside. It wasn't something Piplup was neither use to nor Dawn but during long travels it was best to make him stay inside. With a nervous nod, Dawn stood beside the trainer and began a long journey together.


	2. The Boy with the Mark of Death

_"There was a boy that had power others could not handle..._

* * *

Chapter two: The Boy with the Mark of Death

* * *

_"...but that power was questioned as soon he received the mark of death."_

* * *

Dawn looked ahead of her. All she could see was an endless dirt road with the forest surrounding her and Paul with Piplup quietly in her arms and gazing at his surroundings. Paul was only a few steps ahead with his hands in his pockets, only trying to get to the next town quickly, covering her eyes from the morning rays made Dawn stop to a halt. The name she was named after had suddenly lost all its meaning.

_"I can no longer enjoy these early mornings." _Followed by a cough Dawn fell to one knee. Taking no notice, Dawn dusted herself and quickly picked up her pace.

Taking a quick glance Paul looked at Dawn and at her pale completion. "Why do you want to enjoy the mornings so much? It's always too dark and too cold."

_"Mornings are the most peaceful time of the day. It's so tranquil that everything in your mind just seems to be a little clearer." _

"I still hate them." Shrugging his shoulders Paul took a sigh and quickened up the pace.

_"Maybe I can teach you how to like them? _Dawn added a smile. Dawn giggled as Paul just waved his hand in a non-interested manner.

With an irritated sigh, "I rather not." Looking back Paul noticed Dawn coughing while putting a smile on. Taking no notice he continued on. That all changed when he heard a sudden loudthud. Turning around quickly Paul noticed Dawn had fallen to the ground. All blacked out. "Hey, get up will you?" Paul shook Dawn's shoulder.

_"Shaking her won't help her condition!" _Piplup yelled.

Placing his hand against her forehead he felt Dawn had quickly came up with a very high fever. Thinking to earlier she was bubbly and fine and now she was all out with a high fever on the ground. Looking towards the sky Paul it was all clear and the weather was fine. There was nothing that he knew that could cause such a sudden fever.

"The curse." Picking Dawn into his arms, "We are not far from home. Just tag along."

_"Of course." _Piplup spoke determined before running after Paul who was making his way back to his brother's home.

Time was not on Paul's side, the warm humid weather leading to Veilstone caused rain to appear, heavy tropical rain. Annoyed, both Paul and Piplup stopped to a nearby tree as Paul placed Dawn against the trunk of the tree. He looked at Dawn intently, her breathing came slow and deep and her temperature only continued to rise higher.

"Lightly pour water gun on her face just to slow down her temperature."

_"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for Dawn!" _Piplup complained before obeying Paul's call.

Paul just watched and waited as Piplup continued to splash water on his trainer's face. Lightly placed his hand on Dawn's forehead once more, Paul noticed nothing had changed, things were only getting worse. Looking up towards the rainy sky the sun had gone brighter and the rain remained heavy. Looking back at Dawn quickly he picked her up again.

_"Hey! What are you doing?!" _Piplup snapped as he griped onto Paul's leg.

Looking over his shoulder, "Just follow."

The mark placed on Paul's began to sting and before long started to play with his health. Smoke began to appear as if the sun and rain was burning it, followed by an endless stinging sensation. The pain quickly caused Paul to fall towards the ground, dropping Dawn in the process. Mud covered most of their bodies as the rain continued to fall. Forcing himself through his pain Paul placed one hand down into the dirt and pushed himself to his feet before covering his mark while hissing in pain.

With only one eye open Paul could see Dawn at the corner of his eye still unconscious. Reaching towards her with one arm he pulled Dawn to an arm's length before losing control over it. Piplup continued to pace around panicking, wondering what to do next. The pain on his neck was unbearable as Paul dug his fingers deep into the mud. But no matter what he did it didn't change the pain he was going through and Dawn's unusual and sudden fever. Even for Paul it was too much and he too, lost consciousness.

Running towards Paul, Piplup began to shake the harsh trainer. _"Hey! Not you too!" _Looking around Piplup ran a few meters from the two trainers to the main path/road away before returning back to Dawn. _"Please, please wake up!" _His tears began to build._"I can't lose you Dawn!" _

Lights started to head towards them all. Piplup dug his head into Dawn's bag and looked for somebody to help him but when he released his head out of the bag the light was getting brighter and was much closer than before. Piplup raced to Dawn and tugged on her black dress but she still didn't move. Piplup tried once more but the result remained the same. The lights faded and the sound of a car parked right in front of the terrified water type. Looking up a young adult stood there just as shocked as him.

"Paul?" The man questioned as he ran to him. Piplup continued to hold on Dawn's dress in hope the man will notice them too. Turning around the man did. "Dawn?" He looked up and the summer rain lightened slightly. "Tropical rain here is unpredictable. I'll take you home."

_"Just help us! I don't care where you bring us!" _Piplup yelled. Even though the man wouldn't understand him he knew he was worried for his trainer.

Nodding, the man picked up to his feet and opened both the passenger and back doors wide and picked up Paul and placed him beside the driver's seat before heading back for Dawn and placing her behind. Piplup smiled at his luck and jumped beside his trainer. Closing the door with his little fins Piplup strapped himself in as the strange man drove them off to a safer location.

* * *

The sound of the curtains being dragged across the window was the first sign that told Paul he was still alive. The sound repeated itself as Paul slowly took his time to look around. The room was empty of luxury things, only few things such as a desk, lamp, dressers, books and a few decorative items kept the area filled. Standing beside the window was the man that carried him to the room.

"Reggie." Paul spoke with confidence as he pulled himself into a sitting down position

"I expected you home an hour ago. I was heading to the bus stop when I found you and Dawn fainted on the ground in the middle of our humid summer rain." Reggie opened the curtains once more. Paul quickly covered his eyes from glare with his hands. "And you seem to hate the morning sun even more now."

"Something wrong with that?"

"Yeah, ask the girl beside you." Reggie placed a cheeky smile across his face.

Turning to his left Paul quickly scattered off his side of the bed after seeing that his older brother had placed him and Dawn on the same bed. Crashing on the ground Paul placed his hand on his shoulder as he quickly rose to his feet. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because I can and I can't really put a super sick girl on the couch can I?"

"Yes you can. And this is my room. Don't I have a right to say who and who can't sleep here?"

"I couldn't really ask you at the moment." Reggie closed the curtains and leaned beside the window. "And that mark on that neck. Is that a bruise or a tattoo?"

Covering the mark quickly, "Nothing for you to worry about." Paul continued to glare at his older brother. Sitting at the edge of the mattress, "Just…I'm fine." Shifting his attention to his brother Paul knew Reggie had not believed him.

"Tell me what really happened back there." Placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I can tell when you're lying and when you're not." Reggie waited for his brother to look at him. When nothing had changed Reggie just sighed. "Very well, I'll just be downstairs getting dinner ready."

Paul simply looked away and only heard the door closing and the footsteps of his brother to tell him he was gone. Taking his hand away from his mark Paul covered his face with shame. He couldn't tell his own brother; the only family member he knew about his ''condition''.

_"Why didn't you tell him?" _

Paul didn't bother to answer as he still lay in the same position. Sitting up Dawn fixed her hair while still staring at Paul who had his back facing her. With no reply from him Dawn continued on.

_"He is your only family member out there and you still couldn't tell him? Were you scared to tell him?"_

Running his fingers through his hair followed by a sigh, "Shut. Up."

Gathering some courage Dawn persisted. _"You will only make him worry more if you don't say a thing." _

"Shut. Up." Paul repeated. "Just, please."

_"I won't until you tell your brother what really is happening to you because-"_

Dawn was interrupted when Paul quickly turned to face her and pushed her down onto the bed by placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing them down. Paul continued to press on her shoulders while looking down on her. Dawn simply lay quietly while looking at him. She wasn't going to stop. She was determined to help Paul to be more open to the people he cared so much for.

"Leave my problems to myself." He snapped. "Stay out of my life! You already messed with mine so stay out of my brothers. I don't want you to mess his life up as well." Paul pulled away and made his way to the entrance of his room. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Dawn sitting up on his bed with a determined look all over her face.

_"That's the thing Paul!" _Clenching her fists her place them in front of her chest. _"Your problems are mine and mine are yours. We are connected and if we like it or not we have to help each other out until we find a way to break this curse." _Dawn jumped off Paul's bed and made her way to Paul. _"I know deep inside you there is a kind and loving trainer who cares deeply for his brother." _Pointing at his chest Dawn continued to have an intense look all over her face. _"And if you want your brother to be okay and safe tell him what has happened and maybe who knows, he could be able to help us out!" _Dawn shoved the man out of his room. _"Show me the trainer who showed no fear with battling. Bring him out and tell your brother the truth!" _

Paul just turned his back and made his way downstairs refusing to accept that what Dawn had spoken to him was true. Reggie would eventually find out what had happened to him and it would most likely be from somebody else. Paul knew that it would be better if it came from him and him only. Dawn looked from the entrance of Paul's room and watched him walk down the stairs. Smiling she returned to Paul's bed. Then suddenly the coordinator heard the sound of a poke ball opening. She knew it was no other than her Piplup.

_"Wise words there Dawn, maybe you should follow them some day." _Piplup spoke with sarcasm in his voice.

_"I can't tell Ash my feelings. What if it triggers my transformation?" _

_"What if it doesn't? What if Ash likes you back? Maybe love is the answer and cure for you to turn back to normal!"_

Scratching her head, _"I don't want to risk anything right now, especially my feelings." _

_"Dawn, we can't just wait here and pray! Doing nothing is worse than doing nothing at all!" _ Piplup continued to yell towards his trainer. _"I don't want you to die Dawn! How many times must I tell you that?!" _

Dawn stretched her arms to Piplup and embraced the water type tightly. _"I know that Piplup. Why don't we just accept what will happen to me and enjoy each passing day I get like this?"_

Piplup pushed himself out of Dawn's arm and used bubble beam at her face. _"No! Even that jerk Paul is helping you out and he is one of the selfish guys I've ever seen and right now he seems more interested to help you than yourself." _ Placing his fins against his waist. _"This isn't the trainer I remember." _Crossing his arms he saw Dawn had nothing else to reply back. Jumping off Paul's bed he made his way out. _"Don't call me until you find yourself again." _

* * *

"Reggie?" Looking around Paul called his brother's name once more. "Reggie?" Paul continued to walk down the stairs and saw his brother was outside with his Pokémon.

Sliding the door Paul noticed his brother had not heard him opening the door. Taking in a breath Paul walked to his brother's side. Paul continued to stand beside Reggie without saying a single word. Reggie sighed as he tightened his ponytail and turned towards Paul. He had his eyes glued at looking at the feet with his hands in his pockets.

"So why did you call me for?"

Paul looked at his brother from the corner of his eye before turning away. Reggie sighed and stood in front and placed his hand under Paul's chin and dragged his face to make his eyes meet with his. "Paul, I need an answer."

"This is such a horrible idea." Paul muttered as he knocked his brother's hand away from his face. "Forget I ever came here."

"It's that mark on your neck isn't it?"

"You…know about this?" Paul covered his mark with his hand once more. "You…know what will happen to me?"

Shaking his head, "No I don't but I knew the moment I picked you from the road that something was very wrong. I mean anything shaped in a Darkrai is normally not good." Patting his brother's back. "I mean Dawn has the same one on her neck too. I bet she had to travel with you because of it right?"

Paul looked around the garden before looking back at his older brother. Calming himself down Paul swallowed hard before explaining.

"It's a little more than that."

"I have all day. Tell me what happened Paul."

"This mark on my neck is the Mark of Darkrai. Darkrai always picks one person every century and takes their body for him to materialise but for that to happen the person must feel the most painful experience of their life. In case for her it was no able to tell Ash her feelings to him. Then she turned into Darkrai and her Pokémon saw the transformation so Darkrai chased after it. Somehow that silly water type came to me for help. I fought it and won and somehow that battle stopped her transformation temporarily and that caused us to be connected." Paul tightened his grip on his mark as he continued to speak. "She can't talk but the only person she can speak to is me through her mind. We both are able to understand the Pokémon language." Paul continued to avoid his brother's gaze.

"So that's why her hair went white. She just looks like a human version of Darkrai." Reggie patted his brother's back lightly. "See, that wasn't very hard, was it?"

Looking back at his brother with uncertainty, "There's more." Taking a small pause Paul continued. "Like I said before, the transformation is temporarily so when Dawn feels the same pain once again she'll turn into Darkrai and then…Darkrai will kill me."

Paul looked at his brother and saw how destroyed his brother was after telling the news to him. Taking a few steps back Reggie didn't know what to do. He was always the strong one when they mysteriously lost their parents. He couldn't be weak or show tears. Paul just watched as his older brother was trying hard to say something to him.

"In other words, I'm dying Reggie."

Composing himself Reggie just walked over to his little brother and embraced him tightly. Without saying a single word Reggie just simply shed a few tears behind his brother's back. Paul felt his whole body freeze when Reggie suddenly came to hug him. His brother had never hugged or kissed him since he was a child. For once, Paul was lost.

"You better go and find a cure then." Reggie put on a soft smile as he broke his embrace with his brother. Reggie patted his brother's head. "Don't give up, you hear me?"

"I don't plan to."

* * *

Looking up towards the night sky Dawn took in a breath of fresh air. Outstretching her arms, Dawn smiled. It was the cool fresh air of the night that made her smile and happy. It was the freedom of not hiding her white hair and red ruby eyes to the public that made her heart at ease.

Looking down at the lake in front of her Dawn noticed something new. Her outer appearance had returned to her former self. The night had returned herself her hair to navy blue and her irises had turned back to the colour of sapphire. Holding her hair tightly between her fingers Dawn couldn't help but smile but that smile faded when she thought that her old form would not last for long.

She placed her fingers on her throat and tried to speak. Dawn smiled when she could hear her own voice once more. It was raspy and soft but that was expected from not able to talk for a few days.

"Hey." Turning around, Dawn heard it was Paul that had called her. "It's late. You need sleep or else the morning sun will burn you."

"I'm not a vampire." Dawn rolled her hair around her fingers, still her back facing Paul. Despite her joke Dawn's down and dull voice remove all the humour from it.

"Your hair…it's not white anymore…" Paul spoke, still a few feet behind Dawn. "And you can talk now?"

"It must have changed because night has come. I will revert back to my cursed form in the morning." Sighing, "Nothing really something I should go over excited for." Dawn noticed Paul was standing right beside her with his arms crossed.

"I think we should see it as a start." Paul fixed his eyes on the empty sky. There were no signs of the moon out. "It must be a new moon tonight." Looking back at Dawn, "I told my brother about our condition."

"So what happened?"

"It still hasn't sunk in with him yet but he did give us some help. He said we should go to Unova and look for Cynthia."

Dawn looked at Paul with confusion. "But why the champ?"

Paul rolled his eyes before replying. "Remember Cynthia is into the history and myths of legendary Pokémon?" Paul waited for Dawn to nod before continuing. "Well if we want a place to start we should go and see her."

"Great idea!" Dawn cheered. "But do you have any idea why I fainted early this morning?"

"You really need to study more about Pokémon." Paul whispered to himself. "I believe that your Darkrai self doesn't like the morning sun. You get extremely weak and faint and somehow your pain is shared with me." Paul saw how concentrated Dawn was in listening to him. "It best if we just don't leave in the mornings and stay indoors until noon."

"That explains a lot." Dawn placed her hands behind her back and looked up into the night sky. "So when are we heading out?"

"I was hoping tonight but after what has happened, I think it's best if we pull it off tomorrow."

"Great." Dawn cheered. "Anyway where is Cynthia at?"

"Undella town the last time I checked. But she is only there during the warmer months of Unova. She should still be there though. It spring right there if I remember correctly."

"Maybe we could head to the pokemon musicals while we are there." Dawn placed her finger under her chin and began to wonder what else she could do while she was in Unova.

Crossing his arms Paul looked at Dawn, irritated. "We are not on a holiday."

"I'm sure we can visit some sites after seeing Cynthia. Maybe she will suggest we should."

Rolling his eyes Paul just walked away from Dawn and made his way back into his home. Dawn turned around and saw Paul had left her. Dawn pouted and crossed her arms at how rude her companion was at times. Dawn looked back at the empty sky and looked where the new moon stood. Dawn couldn't help but feel strange as she stared at the moon. The simple rock that only showed itself at night suddenly became like a clicking clock to her. What would happen to her once the full moon came, still lay unknown with her.

"Maybe the musicals can wait then."


	3. Children that once suffer burdens alone

__**A/N:** Am I rushing things too quickly? I would really like to know in your reviews later on! Thanks guys.

* * *

_"There are children that suffer and carry their burdens alone…_

* * *

Chapter three: Children that once suffer burdens alone

* * *

_"...but if someone has an open heart the situation will change"_

Dawn clapped her hands together in excitement as she waited with Paul and Piplup. Her male companion just rolled his eyes as he and many other passengers to Unova, waited for the plane to land. Paul looked through the window and prayed that the plane they needed would land. He couldn't stand the embarrassment Dawn was doing and giving to him on his behalf. Dawn pressed her nose against the window as she if she was a five-year-old child and had never been to a airport before.

"Could you please stop that?" Paul spoke in his usual arrogant manner. "You're making a fool of yourself."

_"It's the hair isn't it?"_ Dawn sighed as she took a few steps away from the window. "_But what is so wrong with being excited for the plane to come?"_

Glaring at Dawn, "The airport is a much more different place to a pier or port that you and your friends is so use to. Business people, rich and famous people and important people come here and they don't want to be near people who make a fool of themselves."

Dawn pouted and crossed her arms. _"But why couldn't we take a boat? Everyone is friendlier there."_

Paul ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. His conversation with her was going nowhere. "I'm not risking a week on a boat when we can take a three hour trip on a plane." Looking at Dawn in the corner of his eye, he could see she didn't like the idea of travelling in a plane. "Sitting next to you on the plane will be troublesome but if it will take this annoying mark off my neck I can risk it."

_"So I'm a risk to you now!?"_ Dawn waved her arms in the air furiously. Paul grabbed the girl's beanie and pulled it over her eyes.

"Shut it. I don't want people to see me thinking we are related or a couple. They might think I'm as crazy as you." Paul greeted Dawn by throwing her bag to her. "Get ready."

Soon the call for the passengers to the Unova region called. Many people in the waiting room stood up and grabbed their bags. Some took longer than others. Mothers and fathers called their children together and fixed their clothes before telling them to help carry a few of their bags they had brought. Others smiled and waved to their loved ones and rushed into line. Some finished their conversations and left without rushing.

Paul grabbed Dawn's wrist and roughly pulled her beanie away from her eyes. "Come on. I don't want to be late." With a faint blush Dawn agreed.

Both teenagers got in line and eventually made their way into the plane. And just like anyone, both scrambled their way to their seats but being Dawn's first time on a plane she got confused a little more quickly and easily than others. Paul sighed and reached over for her hand and held it tight. Dawn faintly blushed once more as they rushed to their seats.

"You're such an embarrassment." Paul crossed his arms as he took to his seat. Dawn sat beside him and crossed her arms as well.

_"I'm _so_ sorry."_ Dawn replied with sarcasm. She missed speaking to him in her angry voice. But since it was day she could only speak to him through their minds – their connection. Dawn placed her headphones and turned the other way. Paul just sighed and placed his headphones on as well and hoped that the music he was listening too would change his mood.

No one spoke another word as the plane finally made lift off and flew into the sky. The music they were listening through their headphones gave them a more enjoyable conversation then they ever would to each other. Paul's mind slipped to his brother. He was still in shock to hear that he could die at any moment. He could remember the smile he forced to bring as he dropped them in front of the airport. Both Paul and Dawn looked at one another before looking back at his brother. Looking back he saw Dawn gave a small nod - a nod of approval. It was like he needed a small confident boost from her. Taking her advice Paul made slow steps back to his brother, Reggie.

Paul felt uncertainty as he stood in front of his brother with his eyes still fixed onto the ground. He acted just the same way he did when he was about to tell his brother about the truth. Without warning Paul felt his brother embrace him tightly. Paul felt his whole body froze.

"Don't you dare die on me alright? When you return I expect you to be in top shape." Pausing, "And we will have a Pokémon battle like you always wanted."

Holding his emotions in, Paul was slowly able to move his arms. They slowly made their way around his brother's waist. Then Paul knew he was hugging his brother tightly. He hid his face within his brother's torso. As if he was too embarrassed to show his feelings to the public and to Dawn. Paul spoke no words and just nodded while still having his face against his brother's chest. Reggie pulled away and kneeled down to his brother's height.

"It's alright to be sad and to cry." Paul felt Reggie had wiped a few of his tears away. Paul didn't realise that he had started to cry in his brother's arms. "It doesn't mean you're weak. In fact, boys that cry are strong because they are not shy to show their feelings." Reggie patted his brother in the back before turning him around to face Dawn. Paul could feel Reggie had placed his forehead against his back. Little to his knowledge the breeder was shedding tears of his own. "Now go, be strong and find that cure." Reggie gave an encouraging push and pushed him to Dawn.

Reggie smiled and waved to them both before making his way back to the van.

They both lost their father before their mother joining him a few years later. Only did Paul saw that Reggie could lose him and could leave him all alone for the rest of his life. Paul closed his eyes and sighed softly. He didn't want to see his brother so destroyed again.

_"I'll come back alive brother. I promise." _

Opening his eyes a short while after Paul could hear soft grumbles in his head. It didn't take long for him to find out whom it was. Turning to his left his saw Dawn asleep and sleep "talking". Her face was cover fear and confusion. She was all crunched up as if she was sleeping in a ball like position. Her hands with clutched and near her chest. She was even shaking at a few parts. Paul poked his head above his seat and saw there weren't many people on either side of them and the next pair of passengers were either two or three seats ahead of them.

"Dawn, hey, wake up." Paul spoke as he gently shook her by her shoulders. After a few tries Paul knew it wouldn't work. Feeling uncertain Paul grabbed Dawn by her shoulders and dragged her to his side and placed her head against his chest with his arms around her.

The shaking soon subsided and her body became less tense. Her clenched hands eased and soon dropped and her confused and scared face soon melted away. Dawn was at ease once more. Paul couldn't wipe away the blush all over his face while he was embracing Dawn but he couldn't live with himself to see her shaking in fear like that. Looking down he saw Dawn was all right and was sleeping peacefully once again. He placed her back in her seat and Paul returned to his. Within seconds on his seat, he felt Dawn had placed her head onto his shoulder without knowing. Paul reacted by reaching over and removing her from him but decided not to.

He somehow enjoyed it. He enjoyed the feeling of being needed.

* * *

Hours had past when both had left Veilstone. It had just past noon when both had arrived at the beaches of Undella town. Due to the warm day there, the beach was filled with many people of all ages. Young children made sand castles while teenagers either played volleyball on the shore or having fun in the water as their parents sat on the beach getting lunches ready or watch them having fun.

Dawn clapped her hands together. _"That looks like heaps of fun!"_

"We have no time for these things." Paul grabbed Dawn's long red scarf and pulled her away from the beach. He was able to pull her without any choking involved.

Dawn pouted and crossed her arms. _"No fun."_

Not too long both teenagers had arrived to the pokecentre. Paul released his grip on Dawn's scarf and walked in. Dawn sighed and picked herself off the ground while dragging her bag after. She soon joined Paul at the reception where Nurse Joy stood always; welcoming trainers into the centre with a simple bow and smile.

"Good afternoon." Nurse Joy smiled. "Enjoying the warm day at the beach?"

_"Was, until gramps here told me off."_ Dawn pointed at Paul. The boy just rolled his eyes. Nurse Joy just giggled.

"Anyway Nurse Joy do you have any idea when Cynthia's villa is?" Paul spoke, straight to the point.

"She is a little late this year isn't she?" Nurse joy smirked. "She will be here tomorrow. She has a few friends with her coming to her villa, something about her research of some sorts." The nurse explained. "So why don't you enjoy the beach while she isn't here?"

"We really don't have time for that." Paul explained. "You see-"

Dawn had removed her red scarf and covered Paul's mouth and answered Nurse Joy on his behalf even though she could not hear her. _"What he is trying to say is that we have plenty of time for that. Right now we just want a spare room we can rest and put our bags into." _Dawn sweat dropped. Paul was finally able to remove the piece of cloth away from his lips and spoke.

"What are you on about?!" Paul yelled. Dawn just glared. She didn't seem to plan to stop until Paul took his words back. Paul looked back at Nurse Joy and sighed. "As I was saying, we do have time but just not now. We just want a room to put out things into. Is that alright?"

The pink hair nurse laughed. "Of course." She turned around to fetch some keys. She quickly returned with their room number and the keys to that room. "Here, your room is upstairs and it will be the fourth door on your left and please enjoy your stay here in Undella town."

"I'll try." Paul responded as he took Dawn's red scarf away from her. He was afraid Dawn might do the same thing she had just done now. Paul glared at Dawn as she held her bags in her hands. "Hurry up." Paul turned around and went up stairs where their room was.

All Dawn could reply was to throw her bag at his head and poked her tongue at him. Paul sighed and said no more and headed to their room. As soon Paul had inserted the keys into the doorknob and entered the room both encountered an odd problem.

There was only one bed, a double bed.

_"You're so sleeping on the floor." _Dawn spoke firmly as she rushed to the bed and jumped onto it. Turning around she saw Paul was unaffected.

"I have no problem with that." He walked in and placed his bad beside the right side of the bed. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

_"You know if you were Ash we would still be fighting over this bed. We wouldn't stop until Brock came in." _Dawn's flow of conversation was interrupted when Paul harshly dropped Dawn's bag beside his. It was as if he did it on purpose.

"Don't ever mention his name like that again." Paul quickly turned his back and headed to the door.

_"You still haven't forgiven yourself after the league have you? You still haven't accepted that Ash was able to beat that battle frontier brain and you couldn't. Paul, why hate yourself because of this?"_

"Because I hate the feeling of begin weak." Paul placed his hand on the doorknob. "I hate knowing there is somebody out there stronger than me."

Dawn sat at the very edge of the mattress with sadness all over her face. After a few months after the league Paul couldn't accept his lost to Ash. It just seemed to make him into a much worse person to deal with. Paul seemed to carry the same disappointment she did when she lost two contests in a row. It was with the help of her friends and her belief that made her win against her rival, May.

_"But if you don't lose how will you ever get stronger?" _

Paul looked back in the corner of his eye. He watched her walk to him and stood beside him. She softly placed her hand on top of his.

_"Why not see a loss as a reason to get stronger? Learn from your mistakes and use them as advice and a reason to get better." _Dawn finished with a smile.

Dawn watched as Paul tightened his grip on the doorknob. It seemed to shake before he managed to turn it and leave the room, slamming the door right in front of Dawn.

_"Did-did I say something wrong?" _

_"More like you said too much." _Turning around back to the bed Dawn saw Piplup there, on his feet. Piplup sighed and saw down on the bed. Dawn followed by sitting at the very edge of the mattress. _"I know you're a caring person but maybe it's all too much for him. I mean only a few days ago he found about you, your secret and his life. He just left Reggie hours ago which could be the last time he could see him. Dawn, you don't have to worry about that. You see, you'll still be alive within Darkrai but Paul, his going to die once that day will come." _

Dawn covered her lips. Reality started to sink into her. She never knew she was so...forceful towards Paul. _"I-I didn't know. I-I just wanted to help."_

_"I know that." _Piplup ran into his trainer's arms. _"That's why I chose you back in Twinleaf town. But sometimes you should learn your place and help them little by little so they can accept that help."_

Dawn patted her water type and hugged him tightly. _"I never knew you could be so wise Piplup." _Dawn held Piplup up in the air. Piplup looked down at her and blushed.

_"I have my moments." _Piplup watched as his trainer placed him back onto the bed. Dawn quickly reached over for her scarf and wrapped it around her neck loosely. Piplup said no more and just watch Dawn leave the room in a hurry. He knew he was done talking. He smiled and snuggled into the blankets of the bed. He always loved sleeping in a giant bed all to himself.

* * *

Another pebble flicked across the water until it decided to sink to the bottom of the ocean after five skips. Paul sighed and sat on the beach. His eyes were fixated on the relaxing glow the sunset made. He closed his eyes and rested on the sand. The sound of the waves put him to ease. The days had not been kind to him. If anyone told him this would happen to him a week ago, he would just shrug their words away.

"Paul?"

The strange voice woke him from his peace. Looking down was a strange figure. Somebody he had not expected. Paul quickly sat up, filled with strange curiously.

"Ash?" Paul turned and saw Dawn was only a few feet away from him. All covered in fear. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Ash turned around when he heard his name being called by a few people. It got louder as they got closer to the boy. When they were in Paul's view he started to watch them and see if he could recognise them. There was one female companion who had slightly more tanned skin and had wild and long purple hair. The other was slightly taller, lime green hair and dressed up as a waiter. Another was a person he knew, Cynthia. The only thing that was different was the attire she wore; a teal vest and grey dress pants.

"Ash, just don't head off like that!" The girl snapped. "Why are you such a child?!" Her eyes crossed to Paul's. "And who is this?"

"You not important enough for you to care." Paul replied in his usual cold and snobby manner.

"Why you-!" The other male companion held back the wild girl. "Wait till you get a piece of me you jerk!"

"I apologize on Iris's behalf." The waiter bowed his head while holding onto Iris. "I am Cilan, an A-grade connoisseur and a gym leader at Striaton gym. This lovely lady in my arms is Iris. She doesn't normally act this way, believe me."

"Paul, how many gym badges have you got? I have all eight!" Ash cheerfully spoke.

Paul looked away and softly spoke. "None." Looking back up, "I just got here."

"Paul if I may," Cynthia politely entered herself into the conversation. "But why the wait? I thought you would have left to Unova right after Ash."

"I...have a few problems of mine to solve." Paul placed his hands into his pockets. He quickly gazed back at Dawn. She had walked down the plight of stairs that led to the beach but she was still very far from the group. Returning his focus back to Ash, "I thought you would accept that battle frontier position back at Kanto."

Iris and Cilan turned towards Ash in shock. They had never imagined Ash could defeat such a strong amount of trainers; trainers know to be just as strong as the elite four.

"I'm not ready. I want to win the league and tournament here first."

"Typical answer from somebody as pathetic like you." Paul rolled his eyes and started to make his way back to the pokecenter.

"Why don't we have a battle right here, right now!?" Ash yelled. "It would be so nice to see how much you've improved since Sinnoh!"

Looking back, "I rather not. It would be a waste of time." Turning back to where he was walking he stood right beside Dawn stood. _"Staying ghost are we?"_

_"It's for the best." _Dawn had her hands placed where her heart lay. _"I don't want you to die because of my silly feelings to him."_

_"Your...worried about me?" _Paul spoke in a strange and confused manner.

"Maybe tomorrow then?" Ash's call interrupted their conversation. Paul sighed and turned around to face Ash.

"What part of no can't you get through your head?" Paul stormed back into the centre leaving the ghost Dawn alone outside.

She could see Iris and Cilan speaking to the boy, telling him quiet down but their words didn't get to him. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Ash yelled once more. "Meet us at the villa if you ever want to see us!" Ash grinned before waving at his rival. Soon the four of them headed to the Villa Ash had spoken about. Dawn turned around and saw Paul was no longer with her; she turned back to Ash and saw he was getting further away from her sight. Without thinking clearly she ran after them while staying ghost.

She listened to their conversation as the sun set behind the hills as the moon started to rise. She listened to Ash's stories about his past adventures in Sinnoh, to Cilan's interesting recipes and Iris's advice on how to tame dragon type pokemon. Cynthia just smiled and only added comments where she saw fit. As they stopped while waited for the gate to open Dawn saw it was the time. Swallowing hard Dawn began to speak.

_"I love you!" _Opening her eyes she saw Ash had not heard her. Dawn quickly ran from the group before she reverted to her human self. Dawn did not dare to look back and continued to run. Only when she heard her own footsteps crunching against the sand did she knew she had reverted to her true self.

Without noticing, she had tripped over her own feet. After a few seconds lying on the sand did Dawn began to pick her off the sand, but in a slow manner. After wiping the sand off her dress and shoulders did she see a hand offering help.

"Come-on." Paul spoke. "It's late."

With only a half-smile to give Paul, she accepted his help. Even though Dawn could speak she just gave him a bow and walked side by side on the beach, both heading back to the pokecenter.

But a boy watched on from the distance with concern easily seen on his face. He sighed and walked into the villa after hearing his friends calling him inside for the third time. Little to Dawn's knowledge, Ash had heard her confession and was now confused on the matter. It was words he feared to hear, especially from her.


	4. The Guardian's nightmare

_"A strange reunion would not only bring a sensation of fear..."_

* * *

Chapter four: The guardian's nightmare

* * *

_"...but a reason for the guardian to awaken and protect what is theirs."_

Ash gazed from the window from Cynthia's mansion. It was another warm summer's day at Undella beach and the beach was crowed. The streets were filled with busy people walking by and there were many different types of pokemon roaming around everywhere. Cynthia had left an hour ago to do more research on a topic she did not speak to the three of them. Cilan had put himself in the kitchen with the rest of the maids in helping them cook and share his tips on making the best desserts.

Ash placed his hands on the glass and placed his forehead against it and sighed. He wanted to go on the beach and have a great time but with Cilan taken with the kitchen they wouldn't leave the mansion by at least noon. Pikachu shared the same reaction his master had and sighed. Pikachu didn't like waiting either but they didn't really have a choice. He promised Cilan and Iris that they would discover Undella town together.

Small soft footsteps began their way from behind and stopped when Ash felt a gentle hand placed on his shoulder. Looking over he saw it was no other than Iris. She smiled and patted his shoulder a number of times before gazing through the window.

"Give Cilan a break. It's his first time to see such a huge kitchen."

"Like I'm not surprised on how Cilan reacts to things his obsessed with." Ash rolled his eyes. "I mean remember how he reacted when we reached Nimbasa city and those trains?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "Please don't remind me."

Ash looked at the footpath and something as pale as snow crossed his sight. Ash soon figure out it was white hair mostly belonging to a woman, soon followed a red scarf that was slightly shorter in length to her hair then a black dress that just passed her knees. Ash wondered why somebody would wear such warm attire on such a classic summer day. Ash came to the conclusion that she was either use to warm weather such as today or she was rushing to one of the clothing stores that sold more clothing that matched the summer's day.

What followed was strange. Right behind the girl he saw Paul chasing after her, he could see him calling out her name a number of times while avoiding incoming people. A Piplup was on his shoulder that seemed to do the same thing. Ash blinked at Paul's odd behaviour. He thought he would never see the day Paul running or even chasing after somebody.

"Who are you looking at?" Iris questioned.

"I think I see an old rival of mine on the footpath right now." Ash spoke with uncertainly.

"Where is he from?" Iris continued to ask.

"His Paul and his from Sinnoh but his travelled to all the regions that I have." Ash explained as he kept his focus on Paul and strange white haired girl who he still had trouble seeing her face.

"You mean that horrible kid that talked his rude mouth like to me!" Ash looked over to Iris and saw her blood was boiling again.

Ash raised his hands to Iris, "Iris please relax. We don't want you do blow this place up."

"Axe, axe ew." Axew begged as he appeared from his trainer's thick purple hair. He didn't want his trainer getting upset either.

"Fine." Iris crossed her arms. "But it's not like I can have too fun either..." Iris's voice started to drift away.

"Iris not now." Ash softly spoke.

"But it's true. You got involved as well."

"I'm in no mood to talk about it." Ash returned his focus on the beach in hoping that Cilan would appear and they could see the town together. But that plan was quickly scrapped when he was able to see the face of the mysterious white hair girl he had his eyes on. "Dawn?!" Ash blurted. He quickly looked back at Iris before rushing from his spot quickly.

"Her Ash!" Iris yelled. "Where are you going?!"

But Iris received no answer as Ash rushed down the flight of stairs and rushed his way out of the building. Iris sighed and asked Axew and Pikachu to jump into her hair as they had no time to argue otherwise. Both pokemon nodded and followed Iris's words as she also ran down the flight of stairs with ease and chased after Ash as fast as her legs could go.

* * *

"DAWN!" Paul yelled with his remaining breathe. "Stop running!"

_"Yes please do!" _Piplup yelled in his language. _"We can't keep up!"_

Dawn turned around and poked her tongue at the two boys before taking off again. Both of them sighed and started the chase once again. Paul avoided the people that were heading his way while keeping his eyes fixed on the rather cheeky Dawn. Dawn took a turn from the busy footpath that was surrounding by shops of all kind and made her way towards the beach. Paul took to a halt and sighed.

"_You _got to be kidding..." Paul shook his thoughts away and took off after the girl once again. _"How on earth do you keep up with her?"_

_"I don't know. I should have asked Brock before he left."_

_"Like his going to understand you." _Paul rolled his eyes and quickly stopped when he saw Dawn had come to a sudden stop.

They had both reached to the beach. To his left was the beach and to his right was the shopping district. There were less people that were passing them by so losing Dawn here was not going to be a problem. Walking to her side Paul had discovered the reason Dawn had called off the chase. It was Ash.

His rival was only a foot or two from them with Iris by his side with Pikachu and her Axew poking out from her hair. Both Dawn and Ash stood there speechless. Like seeing another one each other came as a shock of fear than happiness.

"Dawn?" Ash asked. Reassuring that the girl he saw in front of him was the real deal. "Is-is that you?"

Dawn looked towards Paul and nodded. Her eyes were covered with sadness and grief as she took a step back and held tightly onto Paul's arm. Paul slightly blushed at her action but it quickly faded away as he looked towards Ash. "Yeah, it's her." Paul replied on Dawn's behalf.

"Why didn't she answer me earlier?"

"She has..._lost_ her voice." Paul looked down and Dawn and saw her nod in approval.

"Oh I see but-but why is she so scared from me?" Ash asked. "I mean the only thing that has changed from me is the clothes I'm wearing."

_"I sense something strange from them both. It's their aura...it's different." _Dawn spoke nervously.

_"You expect me to say that to them just like that?" _Paul glared at Dawn. _"That isn't going to work." _Paul looked at Ash. "She is just a little shock to see you here." Returning his gaze at Dawn briefly _"That isn't the only reason your avoiding him is it?" _Dawn replied by looking away while holding onto his him slightly tighter for a few seconds before letting go.

"Right," Ash sounded unconvinced. "You still haven't told me why you guys are here."

"We came to speak to Cynthia. I-_we_ were heading there until things got out of hand." Paul looked down at Dawn and the girl just sweat dropped. "We could have been there at least an hour ago if Dawn didn't decide to run off from me."

Ash chuckled. "That's Dawn for you." Dawn blushed when she saw Ash's warm and goofy smile again after such a long time. Dawn looked away but kept the smile all over her face. Paul sighed at how weak Dawn was when it came to Ash.

"Have you seen her? Cynthia I mean."

"She's out to search the ruins." Iris answered for Ash. "We came here to enjoy the beach. Our friend Cilan will be coming soon. You guys want to join us?"

Dawn nodded and smiled. Paul simply agreed because there was no way of getting his companion out of the idea. Ash chuckled at the idea and agreed to the idea completely. Dawn rushed down the small flight of stairs that led to the beach with Ash laughing along as he followed his good friend. Iris ran on after them and turned around to Paul and signalled him to follow. Paul shrugged his shoulders with Piplup still on his shoulder. Both seem alright with the idea of being near one another.

Ash's new companion Cilan joined them within a few minutes with the meals he had worked hard to make in straw baskets. The gym leader turned to see Paul had joined them for lunch.

"My, if I knew there would be another one coming I would have made another meal or two." Cilan nervously laughed.

"Oh no, you don't!" Iris grabbed the man by his sleeve. "We've waited for you long enough. You are going to stay here _understand?" _

Cilan nodded as Iris released his grip on him. With a sigh of relief he began to prepare lunch as Paul found himself a small quiet spot by the beach. Releasing his Torterra to the beach both sat under the warm sun of Unova as Paul climbed onto his Pokémon's back and read one of his novels he had brought along under the tree's shade his pokemon had. Paul, from time to time, kept watching Dawn for only a few seconds before returning to his book. Sometimes the two would cross with one another before looking away right after.

Ash cupped his hands around his lips "Hey Paul!" Paul looked away from his book for a brief moment. "Come and join us!"

"No." Paul returned back to his novel.

"He isn't the friendly type is he?" Iris asked.

Dawn replied with the shake of the head. Dawn looked at Paul pondered to herself. She held her fists in front of her chest with a determined look all over her face. _"I'm going to get him come here and join us, even if he likes it or not!" _

Coming out of the water Dawn tightened her ponytail and pushed any of her hair behind her shoulder. She dusted her new green bikini and stomped her way to Paul. Ash watched from the water with Iris by his side.

Iris placed her hands behind her back and placed a teasing grin on her face. "You like her?"

With the beach ball in his hands Ash replied with ease. "I like her as my friend."

Iris blinked in shock. "I kind of expect that kind of answer from you. What a 'surprise'." Ash still kept his eyes on Dawn. "But why are you so focused on her? Is it her hair?"

"She just reminds me of somebody. They act so similar but lately Dawn is...different." Ash looked down at the beach ball in his hands before back at Dawn who was waving her arms in the air begging for Paul to get down from Torterra. Ash smiled softly before turning around to face the endless sea in front of him. "I wonder what she is doing lately."

Iris turned to face in the same direction her friend was. "Your friends really hold a special place in your heart don't they?"

Ash smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they do."Ash looked back at the sea. "I should call her sometime." Ash drifted off to talking to himself. "Or maybe I should leave a message and hope she'll call back?"

Iris spoke no words and just smiled and chuckled at Ash's strange remarks.

* * *

_"Oh come on!" _Dawn placed her hands on Torterra and started to make her way up.

"Hey!" Paul called out as his slammed his novel on Torterra's back. He was still sitting underneath its tree. "Get off my pokemon!"

_"I will if you come and join us!" _Dawn continued her way up.

"No way!" Paul finally stood up on his two feet. "Get off."

And like siblings both continued to argue over each other. Dawn sighed and finally made her way to the top. Paul scratched his head and sighed in disbelief. Dawn smiled and stood right beside Paul and smiled teasingly. _"I almost forgot to tell you. While I'm this form I can use my moves from Darkrai like this." _Dawn had a cheeky grin all over her face and before her companion could reply Dawn summoned an Ominous Wind strong enough for Paul to fall off his his pokemon and straight onto the sand.

Paul picked himself off the sand and dusted himself and watched Dawn standing proudly on his pokemon. Paul dug into his pockets and pulled out a Pokeball and returned Torterra for some rest. When the pokemon was returned Dawn quickly fell down to the ground to where Torterra once sat. Paul smirked and turned away and made his way towards Cilan and the others.

Dawn just sat there as Piplup and Pikachu made their way to her. They helped the girl to her feet and then back to the water.

_"Men." _Dawn spoke with disgust.

Paul who was a few feet from her, smirked, _"I heard that."_

* * *

Paul decided to finally listen to Dawn and get dressed into something made for the water. Somehow Dawn seem to pack a spare wetsuit in her bag, rolling his eyes Paul dressed himself into after getting into the wetsuit, sat at the water's edge and only his feet was getting wet. The trainer could hear Dawn and her other friends having a good time in the water. Paul sighed and dipped his feet deeper into the water and hoped the day would go quick so he would get out of the horrible wet suit he was in.

Dawn continued to throw the beach ball with her new closest friend, Iris as Ash had gone to eat another bunch of sandwiches Cilan had prepared earlier. Dawn laughed as she caught the ball and Iris joined her. Throwing it back Dawn had put too much force into the throw and caused Iris to fall into the water after catching the ball.

_"I'm sorry!" _Dawn ran over to the tanned girl. Iris popped up from underneath the water with a grin on her face.

"Got it!" Iris laughed afterwards, holding the beach ball proudly in her hands. Dawn held her hand to Iris and smiled. Iris went to reach out but as soon their hands touched they instantly felt forced between them and were pushed a few steps back. There was no explosion or fire. It was as if the air itself pushed them apart.

"Iris!" Both boys called as Ash rushed back into the water to reach over to Iris. Ash's rival, Paul spoke no words and made quick haste to his companion. He picked her up to her feet as Dawn shook her head before opening her eyes to see what had happened.

"What just happened?" Paul asked as he watched Dawn trying to regain her balance. "You didn't use your powers did you?" He softly spoke.

_"Of course not, I use my powers on my own will. And I don't have that kind of power for such an attack. It's not my nature." _

Both watched as Iris laughed away what just happened between her and Dawn. Ash smiled nervously as he helped the girl to her feet and this time there was no such force that drifted them apart. Both didn't notice they were holding hands until they reached the shore. Dawn looked disappointed and hid behind Paul's back as the two friends approached them.

"If you're feeling down because what happened, don't be!" Iris spoke proudly. "Weird things happen all the time."

Dawn looked at the girl for only a few seconds before hiding behind Paul's back even more. Ash looked at his friend before back at Dawn. "I think Dawn still feels it was her fault of what happened."

Iris looked at her best friend in a worried manner before back at Dawn. She reached her hand towards the girl but Dawn shook her head before taking a few steps back and running from the beach totally. Paul watched as she crossed the streets and into the busy shopping streets of Undella. Ash wanted to chase after her but Paul stood in front of the boy with his arms crossed.

"Let me." Paul spoke. "She wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't for you."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked in his usual clueless tone.

"You are really pathetic." Paul watched as Piplup made his way towards him. He invited the water type to come on his shoulder as there was no time for him to go on his feet. "If she never had an interest in you I wouldn't have my life on the line!" Paul blurted out. His emotions started to rise to the surface.

"You're dying Paul?" Ash asked nervously as Iris cupped her hands over her mouth in shock.

Paul shook his head, "Forget it!" the trainer quickly turned on the spot and ran down the same path he last saw Dawn take.

The streets remained busy and crowed. The boy was forced to push some people out of his way just to find Dawn. Piplup yelled as loud his little lungs could go but she received no response. Even the special communication Paul had with Dawn went to no avail. Dawn was not speaking to him which just made him more frustrated. Looking up he began to notice white clouds starting to appear but he shrugged it away knowing it wouldn't help him find Dawn. He continued to run down the footpath he was and noticed he had reached to a construction site of Undella town. Parked forklifts where everywhere, building equipment was placed in different areas and there were many frames of un-finished skyscrapers and resorts.

Suddenly his vision changed. His suddenly felt his vision teleport and he was seeing a new area in the eyes of another. Paul didn't have to guess who it was. He could see she was in an alleyway, a dead end. Strange men with the creepiest grins came closer to her. He couldn't hear what they were saying or hear what was happening around them but seeing a construction site at the other end Paul knew he was close. The vision stopped and his sight was returned back to where he was, looking back up to the sky he noticed there was one patch of the sky much darker and cloudier than the rest.

He took the quickest route he could see. He came to a sudden halt when a loud high pitch scream echoed in the whole area. Paul knew he was close and began to rush at a quicker pace. As he raced towards the dark lit area Paul could sense fear everywhere. As the deeper he came, the more sense of fear and depression was felt. Suddenly Piplup fell off his shoulder, holding his head with dark-purple aura-like chains wrapped all around his body.

"Hey, get up." Paul shook the little penguin slightly. But the water type was unable to reply due to the pain and the chains around his body. Paul simply held Piplup in his arms as he raced down the path he remembered seeing in the vision Dawn shared with him.

Finally Paul had made it. Looking down, both to the left and right he saw the two strange men in the same condition as Piplup; all chained up and suffering from a horrible nightmare. Still, he pressed on and within a few steps Paul discovered the nightmares Piplup and everyone was suffering from.

Paul placed Piplup on the ground out of harm's way before looking back at Dawn. Her ruby eyes had turned into the colour of fire and her hair was slightly floating and same to her black and white dress. A bright neon purple aura surrounded her body and two small shadow balls were spinning on her palms. Dawn raised her arm and threw one of the ghost-like balls towards his way but Paul easily dodged the attack.

"Dawn!" Paul called before forced to dodge another attack from her. "Wake up!" But nothing worked as he trainer was yet again, forced to dodge another attack from her.

Paul dug into his pocket to release another of pokemon to battle against her but was interrupted when a pink blade attack shaped of the crescent moon made a critical hit at Dawn, sending her flying and falling towards the ground harshly. Soon a woman with long pink-purple hair stood beside Paul with a moon shaped blade tightly in her hands. She wore a purple silk dress with a bright yellow strip in the middle. Her hair was ponytailed with a crown-headband that was also shaped of the crescent moon. A pink transparent ribbon was wrapped around her shoulders and seemed to float on its own. And her eyes were in the shade of hot pink.

The woman got her blade to the ready and released another Psycho cut but Dawn came prepared and clapped her hands together to create a number of illusions of herself. When the attack collided only the illusions took the attack and faded immediately. Paul took a few steps back as the strange woman battled Dawn. He could see she had more power than any of his team had at the moment. He had no choice but to help Dawn when he saw the chance.

Darkrai Dawn lifted her hands into the air and soon a thick blanket of ice came that made it impossible for anyone to see one another. Next a wave of dark horrible aura filled with horrible dreams came towards them both. The aura felt like a strong gust of wind and made the woman fly into mid air before crashing. The thick fog quickly faded and Paul saw as Darkrai Dawn was preparing another attack.

She raised her hands and a dark purple and black void appeared right behind her. Everyone in the area was beginning to be dragged into it except him. He could feel the force dragging him but he wasn't moving. Seeing Piplup still in chains and suffering from the nightmare Paul reached over and held him tightly. He watched as the two men being moved by the power of the void and soon they were sucked into it. Never to be seen again.

The woman that Dawn was against was also felt the force dragging her into the void. Paul couldn't watch no more and no matter how cold he was towards others he couldn't watch people die on him. He stood a few feet in front of Dawn with her starter in his arms.

"That's enough!"

And like a dog being scolded Dawn dropped her arms and the void vanished within seconds. Everything that was being dragged into the void came to a halt. Dawn's red lit iris returned to the soft shade of ruby and her senses kicked in. Dawn fell to her knees and uncontrollable tears followed. The chains that were wrapped around Piplup broke off and the nightmares stopped. But Piplup kept on waking in and out of unconsciousness. Paul stood in front of the crying cursed girl and waited for her to look up. When she did she quickly ran into his arms and embraced Paul tightly.

"Calm down." Paul spoke in his usual calm tone while trying to hide the blush all over his face.

_"I can't. I just sent two people into a never-ending void, a void where they can never wake up from." _Dawn continued to shed her tears.

"I know that." He whispered. "But there are people here and whoever was after you will wake up and might attack you again." Paul paused as Dawn took a few steps back. "Now that you're not in that form you won't stand a chance."

Dawn agreed. _"Yes, your right." _Dawn looked at the strange girl. She showed no signs of waking up.

Dawn walked over to the fainted girl and reached her hand over but quickly back away when she heard rushing footsteps heading over their way. Paul ran back to Dawn and grabbed her hand and quickly rushed out of the area. Both refused to look back as they rushed out of the construction site and as soon they saw people around them they stopped. Both knew that they had returned once again to the busy streets of Undella town. Dawn couldn't help but shed a few more tears.

Walking over he offered Piplup and Dawn simply held her starter in her arms and brushed the back of her fingers down the side of his cheeks before holding him tightly. Paul just watched and said no more words as Dawn continued to cry. Paul sighed and walked closer to Dawn and placed her forehead to rest against his shoulder. And Paul stood there until Dawn had no more tears to shed.


	5. Undying will of one,determination of all

_"The champion has fallen, the protector has risen and the guardian has awakened..."_

* * *

Chapter five: Undying will of one, determination of all.

* * *

_"...but the pain has fallen to the depths that can never be healed."_

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the fan's blades cutting the air to produce cold air for the room. It moved all the way to the left before moving to the right before repeating the same action for hours to come. Curtains were dropped and repelled any light to enter into the room. There were times were the wind from the half open window would blow pass and let some in, but still, it was only bright for a few seconds before seeping back into the darkness. There, on the bed made for one sat a teenager, with bloodshot eyes, arms wrapped around her knees and her face buried behind them sat alone with deep thoughts.

Light poured into the room when the door suddenly opened wide without a door knock or two to warn her. There stood her companion, not pleased with her current condition. Piplup appeared from behind his legs and quickly rushed to his trainer's aid. Paul went to pick her and his Pokemon from the local nurse as she had asked.

"You said you would be fine when I came back." Paul began as he closed the door behind him. "I'm glad you didn't plan any suicide ideas while I was gone."

_"Paul!"_ Piplup screamed. _"That isn't funny."_

"That wasn't a joke." He replied as he made his way to the curtains. "So when are you going to decide to stand up and talk with Cynthia with me?" Looking over his shoulder he saw Dawn made no move. "If we don't do something you'll-"

_"Don't." _Looking up,_ "Just leave me her till I transform. Then I can kill anyone I see without a second thought." _

_"Stop it!" _Piplup yelled. Water started to build within his eyes.

Paul reached for one of two curtains ribbons and tied the curtains up in a nice and formal manner before turning back. "No. That isn't going to happen on my watch." He held his hand out to her. Peeking over saw the invitation but looked away, rejecting the offer.

_"I killed two people by sucking them into a void. If I didn't have such a weak mind then my Darkrai self would of been able to take control of me."_

_"It wasn't you Dawn! Your Darkrai self killed those men! Stop blaming yourself." _ Piplup shook Dawn's knee hoping it would knock some sense into her, but it was no use.

"Everything has hope." Dawn looked up to be surprised those words were spoken by no other but Paul. He sat at the very edge of the mattress, he continued on. "Don't lose it, even if the odds are against you." He held out his hands once more. "Now come on, let's catch Cynthia before she leaves again."

Softly smiled, although not fully convinced she reached for his hand as the boy pulled her onto her feet. She held onto his hand until she reached off the bed and to the ground. With a smile to thank the boy, Dawn walked off to find her shoes.

"She must have liked him a lot to trigger such a transformation." Paul muttered as he and Piplup watched Dawn looked for her shoes by scurrying on the floor like a Patrat.

_"She did. I thought that when Ash's friend came over it would trigger her transformation. Most wouldn't see how jealous she was when Ash and May shared so many great times together in Hoenn and Kanto."_

"That strange girl?" Paul asked. "That explains why he was so defensive on the whole Wallace Cup issue."

_"Don't get me wrong, Dawn loves having May as her friend but she just can't stand that she has more memories to tell to Ash than her." _The blue penguin sighed. _"It hurts her deeply." _

"Why didn't she just confess her feelings to him?"

Paul gave a looked that questioned Paul knowledge of Ash._ "We all know what that answer is going to be." _

"I guess." Paul stood up when he saw Dawn walked up towards them, all fully dressed. She gave a soft smile which signalled them that it was time to go.

They made haste as they left the famous red and white building as the streets began to clutter quickly even in the early hours of the morning. Fearful that he might had to chase Dawn down the streets of Undella town again he reached out for her hand, both gave a awkward look at one another with flustered cheeks before making down the path that led to Cynthia's mansion.

The path became clearer as they walked into the residential areas of Undella town. Expensive and well made mansions filled their sights with wonderful and beautiful front gardens to match. The three of them never thought they would be able to walk in such a well respected and and rich area. Soon a young blond lady with long golden hair happened to be walking down their path with her Garchomp by her side. She had an ice cream cone in her hands that was nearly consumed by Cynthia.

"Dawn and Paul." Cynthia greeted with a smile. She finished her treat before walking a little closer to the two. "Good morning. Are you here to see Ash and the others?"

"No." Paul answered on Dawn's behalf. "We came to ask you about a myth, a legend I suppose."

Cynthia clapped her hands together with excitement. "I never thought I would be able to talk about legends and myths to such a young audience." Calming herself down, "What do want to hear?"

Paul looked around as Dawn held onto Paul's hand tighter. Normally the teen would ask her to let go, but now was not the time to complain. Convinced the area was clear Paul lowered his collar to show his mark; the Mark of Darkrai. The champion quickly gasped and looked like she would have dropped her ice cream if she had eaten it any slower. She quickly covered the boy's mark and held onto both of their hands tightly.

"You _do _know what that mark is, _right?" _

Both nodded nervously. Cynthia scoped her area as she walked both into her mansion and closed the gates harshly. With a wave she told the two to follow her down the driveway and through the front door. And once again, she slammed the door shut as if she had just escaped from a harsh storm.

With her back still facing the teens, Cynthia spoke. "That is the Mark of Darkrai." Turning around the champ spoke with more confidence. "Every century Darkrai chose a female host to transform and steal all their life force when the host feels the most painful, saddest moment in their life."

"Yes, we know that part." Paul answered as he and Dawn was guided into the living room. A butler entered and offered some tea, the champ accepted and asked for her guest to be given some as well.

"But you were able to stop the transformation and you were marked as Dawn's host or guardian, in modern terms, her trainer." Both trainers were too shocked to reply so the champ continued on. "You are the only one that can save her from her curse."

_"How?" _Dawn spoke even though Paul and Piplup were the only ones that can hear her. _"I'm going to kill him one day. I can't bear that!" _

Cynthia held her hand out to tell Dawn to relax. "I'm guessing your upset that Paul is involved but don't worry, you may not be able to cure the curse but you can avoid the transformation."

"Avoid?" Paul questioned. Paul had never been so lost in his entire life.

"You see, you won't transform unless you feel pain or if you're if your human life gets on the line. When you're about to die, your Darkrai self will kick in and _save _you but Darkrai will control you until you regain consciences. That will only happen if face off against your rival, The Cresselia Protector."

_"That must have been the woman I fought against yesterday!" _Dawn jumped from her seat but quickly sat down again. Paul looked how nervous Dawn had become and decided to tell her words to the champion.

"Dawn fought against her in her Darkrai self yesterday. She was able to win the match but if I didn't call her to stop she could of killed more than two men that were about to harass her in a undeveloped construction site." Paul sighed. "To see such power, it was like they cancelled each other out."

"Yes, that is the point of the protector." The blond stood from her seat and reached for a drawer placed inside the coffee table. "The protector of light and the champion of darkness, this is what they were called in old times before they were given such universal names." Cynthia pulled out an old thin book. She placed in on the table as the teens surrounded her. "They will continue to fight until one faints. They cannot win without the help of their trainers."

Cynthia took a deep breath and blew the thick layer of dust off the book's cover. She turned to see an empty page before turning another to see it filled with texts, pictures and diagrams. "But you can avoid such conflict if you two move away to a place where nobody can reach or knows you because the protector is somebody you two know very well." She handed the book to Dawn as she read what she can. Since she was unable to share her thoughts to the champ her thought reading was the best option in her case.

"But the curse lasts a person's whole life. I have to be stuck with Dawn for the rest of my life!" Paul complained.

"I didn't say you had to live in the same town, same street and house. As long you're in the same region the bond or connection between you two won't break. You can still have a life without each other." Cynthia sighed and took a few sips from her tea. "But if you ever have to fight against The Cresselia Protector and win by killing her or him, Dawn's current physical appearance will be permanent and Darkrai will soon..." Cynthia paused and began to think of a way to explain to the teens without grossing them out. "Will grow inside Dawn until the next new moon. Then will Darkrai will steal all the life force from Dawn and then you, Paul."

Dawn gasped as she was pulled out of her deep zone of reading. Paul had nearly spilled his drink after the explanation. Never did Dawn's mother explain that part of carrying Darkrai within her before and now she understood why. The concept was hard to bare and accept. Cynthia looked into her tea before taking another drink, holding the cup in her lap she continued to stare at the liquid as she spoke. "My great grandmother was also a victim of the curse. I could remember the day before she died she showed me her mark on her ankle before passing on."

"But we can avoid that part of Darkrai growing inside of Dawn if we move to a new region where nobody knows us or can contact us?" Paul asked. His heart could not stop beating so fast due to the recent news he had just heard. "As long we don't kill the protector we will be alright?"

"Yes." Cynthia nodded. "I know family is both important to you both but in order to stay alive you have to do this. Maybe send letters while you're there, but seeing face to face contact is too risky. Trust me, whoever the Protector will be doing the same. The same things will happen to them if they ever defeated you two in a duel. Remember the growing-Darkrai-inside-of-you part will only happen if you, Paul, and Dawn win the duel."

"As long it can be avoided. I'm up for it." Looking over Dawn saw a smile of relief come across her face. The trainer stood up and kneeled down by Dawn's side. She seemed lost in what expression to express. Soon tears of joy made their way and ran down her cheeks.

_"I can live a normal life. I can still be a coordinator. I don't have to die." _Smiling Dawn looked down to Paul who was by his side, who couldn't help but smirked slightly at her.

They're lives were saved. They were not cured but they didn't have to fear death no more.

Unable to contain her joy the trainer leaped into his arms, causing Paul to lose his balance and fall onto the carpet below them. Opening their eyes a few seconds later Dawn had noticed she had fallen onto her companion, their noses touching and their sight fixed on one another. Embarrassed both picked themselves off the ground. Cynthia smiled at how red their faces had become.

"Thanks Cynthia." Paul thanked the champion. "You've given us some sort of hope now."

"I've told you all that I know. Keep that book just in case."

Reaching over for the book, Dawn smiled and nodded. "_Thank you." _

Suddenly hope came to a crashing halt.

The roof of the mansion suddenly fell towards them; with quick action they were able to escape the room of the falling ceiling. They watched as the ceiling fell on expensive furniture and objects. But they lives came at a much pricier cost. As the smoke subsided a woman with long pink-purple hair with a crescent shape blade appeared from the rubble. It was the same woman that nearly killed Dawn less than twelve hours ago. Her blade was at the ready as her hot pink iris gazed at each person in front of her. As soon they found Dawn, they never left her sight. She swung her blade to release a Psycho cut but Dawn quickly faded into her ghost form as the attack went right through her without doing any damage.

_"Not now!" _Dawn screamed. She soon reverted to her human state.

"We don't have a choice Dawn!" Paul grabbed Dawn by her wrist, causing the teen to look towards him. "We fight or we die!"

"Paul is right." Cynthia added. "My Garchomp will aid you as a supporter. Our power is not match for a legend. You have to do most of the damage yourself." She looked back at the girl. "Don't worry about the damages; our lives are more important that material objects."

Looking back nervously at her opponent Dawn knew she had no choice but to fight long enough to escape. With a nod Dawn took a few steps forward with a ghost like orb spinning in her palms. She placed more energy into the balls before launching them at her foe. The warrior easily sliced the two shadow balls with her blade. The woman was quick on her feet as tried to slash Dawn with her blade multiple time. Dawn continued to fade in and out of her ghost form, even when such a defensive move, Dawn received small cuts, but no blood was seen.

Taking a few jumps backwards Dawn clapped her hands together to summon many copies of herself before blowing a thick fog into the whole area. The room was covered in fog as Dawn reached out for Cynthia and Paul's arm and dragged them into the hallway. She quickly rushed them into the first room she saw. Looking around they found themselves into one of the spare bedrooms.

"This is very strange." Cynthia spoke as she locked the door. "Cresselia isn't the offensive type so why is she just landing one attack after the other like that?"

"Protectors, protect. Champions, fight." Paul reminded himself. "Maybe it comes to the person's personality that is affecting the change."

_"But I don't know anyone that would just go into a fight just like that without reason." _Dawn yelled.

Garchomp crossed his arm and leaned his back against the wall. He was keeping his ears open to sense when the warrior was near. _"Think clearly. This warrior and possible trainer is somebody you both have to know, recent or not."_

"You did say you won against her yesterday?" Cynthia reassured. When they saw both Dawn and Paul nodded, she continued. "Whoever wins the duel will become stronger, so right now Dawn." Cynthia gazed her attention to the young teen. "You have the upper hand in this battle but the difference is barley anything to get excited about."

The conversation was cut short when the wall soon burst open. Rubble and parts of the wall flew into the room. Garchomp quickly jumped above the trio and released a powerful flamethrower that acted as a wall of fire. The woman tried to avoid the flames as they ran towards the next room. As they entered into the hallway once more Dawn released another haze attack to slow down the woman's chase after them.

The warrior swung her blade and the wind she had picked up from it wiped the fire out. She closed her eyes and she was able to sense a few seconds of the future. Convinced that was where they would go she clicked her fingers and opened her eyes after wards. She jumped through the hole she made with her blade and chased down the path she saw.

The three continued to run down the path until a giant pink transparent force ran down the the path of the hallway and pushed Cynthia, Dawn and Garchomp off the feet and caused them to fly a few feet before crashing onto the ground. But Paul remained unaffected. This made him wonder but his train of thought was interrupted when the strange female warrior was walking towards them, ready to land another attack. She opened her palm while still walking towards them and sent out a thin rainbow beam right at Dawn. It was known as Aurora beam and once again Dawn was sent flying.

"That move lowers attack. If she keeps using that move Dawn won't be able to defeat her!" Paul clutched his hand. He ran towards the two women and helped them onto their feet as Garchomp deflected another Aurora beam with another powerful breathe of flamethrower. The trainer rushed them into a spare room that was filled with empty boxes and plastic bags.

"You have to fight her Dawn." Cynthia coughed. Her Garchomp quickly comforted her. "If she can't defeat you now, she'll just lower your stats until she can wipe you out with one attack."

_"Your right but I have no idea how to fight like a Pokemon." _Dawn looked into her hands and saw she had received a few cuts but they weren't too serious.

_"Then I'll give you a quick lesson." _Garchomp walked over to the girl. Cynthia watched on as the two looked at one another with determination. _"If you afraid to lose anybody you love then you fight, you fight not only for them but yourself so you can become stronger and so the next time your life or anybody you love life is on the line, you can protect them better than before. You fight to protect. That is what a champion does."_

_"Your...right." _Dawn nodded. _"Let's end this."_

Dawn turned into her ghost form to see it the hallway was clear. It was for a few seconds when she felt a sudden gust of cold wind blow through her, forcing her to revert to her human self. Soon many images of the warrior surrounded them both with one palm open, ready to release another ice type attack.

_"Dawn revert to your ghost form and stay away from the ground!" _Garchomp commanded and without a second thought Dawn just did that. The dragon type slammed both of his fists into the ground and the floor shook, causing many images to fade within seconds. Dust surrounded them both.

Soon Paul and Cynthia followed and saw the warrior right in front of Dawn and released a powerful uppercut slash attack, cutting her black dress as blood was seen on the tip of the protector's blade. Dawn was sent into the air before crashing down. Paul wanted to rush to her aid before being held back by Cynthia.

"We can't interfere."

Paul shook her grip off his arm and turned to face her. "You said that they won't win without the help of their trainers. All of the warrior's attacks don't have to affect on me. I can win this since the warrior doesn't have a trainer. I can end this."

"But you do know what will happen after you defeat her. She'll be stuck in that form until the night of the transformation."

"I can't let anyone die on me!" Paul scream as he rushed to where he saw Dawn last as Garchomp quickly followed after. Cynthia sighed and soon followed after.

* * *

Dawn held her hand against her chest. Her white singlet had turned bloody red as the bleeding started to slow down. She remained in her ghost form as she saw her opponent walk pass her multiple times, clueless where she was. Dawn gazed down to her arm and saw her own blood was wrapped around it and dripping, staining her legs. Her black dress was ripped but somewhat still wearable. Placing it back on she laid back once and took slow but steady breathes. She closed her eyes in hope the pain would subside but she quickly awoken when her eyes caught sight of Paul and the others rushing to her. Then she quickly remembered that Paul was the only one that could see her in her ghost form.

_"You came." _Dawn spoke softly.

Paul rushed to his knees to only see Dawn's huge wound. Blood was seen everywhere. Dawn slightly increased her visibility for the other two to see what she had received from the protector's powerful slash attack. Cynthia quickly reached into her pocket and fed Dawn a few health recovering berries as Paul continued to gaze in shock at the giant wound.

"Your half pokemon so these berries sound be able to cover your wound up a little."

Accepting her offer Dawn smiled as she looked back at Paul. _"I think this is it." _

"You're not dying on anyone." Paul stated boldly. "Remember what Cynthia said, we have a better chance to win this if I'm in this fight with you."

Dawn placed one of her bloody hands on Paul's shoulder. _"You'll get hurt." _

"I'm totally unaffected by your attacks. I think the mark protects me from any pokemon attacks." Dawn placed another hand on his shoulder as he helped her to her feet. "Just follow my commands and we can all get out of her alive."

_"What do you want me to do?"_

"You're the nightmare pokemon; Master of bad dreams. Use rest followed by dark pulse. It will fill her mind with horrible thoughts, then that is when we will strike."

Dawn nodded as she closed her eyes. Her body quickly fell onto Paul as her wound started to close and the blood and stains started to vaporise from sight. Seconds later a dark aura covered her body and within seconds released into the whole house, filled with horrible thoughts. Cynthia was protected with Garchomp's protect. After recovering fully Dawn awakened.

_"She's going to get it." _Dawn pulled herself off of Paul. "Let's go before she wakes up from her own nightmare."

* * *

The female warrior threw her blade down with frustration. She had been into all possible rooms her rival would have hidden in. She spat at the idea it was half ghost so it could avoid her sights at any cost. Looking around a black dark aura swept into the room, covering her eyes from the huge gust only to fall to her knees afterwards. Dark thoughts had entered into her mind as she fell towards the floor. She reached over to her blade as she griped onto the carpet, hoping it would remove the painful thoughts in her mind.

With her eyes half lit she saw feet of a teen walking up to her blade. She didn't know if it was part of her nightmare or not. Still uncaring she crawled towards her blade only to see the teen steeping lightly on the blade.

"Stop this." The teen spoke. The words spoken were from a boy.

"No." The warrior demanded. She continued to crawl to her blade.

The teen slid her blade backwards as he took a step forward. "I said stop."

The woman glared skywards at the boy, he was known as her trainer. "Don't you get it?" She spat. "We'll die with all your defensive rubbish!"

"We don't have to fight. We can avoid your destiny. We can move back to my hometown, you can still fulfil your dreams there."

The woman slowly placed her hands onto the ground and pushed herself off the ground at a slow pace. The dreams were fading but it caused her a lot of pain. "I'll just kill her here."

The teen sighed and walked over to the blade and held it in his hands. "Then you'll die. I can't see my friend do that to themselves." His back was still facing the woman. He was looking at the the tip of the blade and noticed a blood stain was fading from his sight.

"Give me that!" The warrior spoke rather rudely.

Her trainer quickly turned around to face her with her blade pointing right at her face. The warrior stood still in her place.

"We are not going to fight. You are going to calm down and we are going to leave Unova next thing in the morning." He spoke rather harshly. The teen was left no choice; he had to show who the boss was between them.

The warrior looked harshly at her trainer before taking the blade form his grasp. She turned her back on her trainer and began to make her way out of the room.

"You're all violent because of your role of to defeat Darkrai. You don't have to fight her, you can avoid this." The teen paused. "Don't you think she is running away from you because she doesn't want to fight and live in peace with her curse?"

"Then go out and kill more innocent people? No, even if I die at least I know the world will be safe, including you."

"But I won't be able to accept your death."

But the warrior was sent flying backwards when a powerful shadow ball attack landed right at her chest, causing her to be slammed against the back wall of the room. Coming into the wall was a woman with long pure white hair, a ripped black dress and red scarf with a male trainer and a powerful Garchomp by her side. She seemed very determined on fighting. The protector's trainer hid behind a wall to avoid being seen.

"Is this the part of _she doesn't want to fight?" _The protector spoke bitterly. "This fight will end today and you're going to help me!" Her male trainer refused to reply and stood where he was, still coming to terms of what was both happening to them.

_"She has a trainer?" _Dawn spoke with shock.

"Things just got more interesting haven't they?" Paul spoke in usual dull voice. "Let's end his, use knock off then faint attack."

With a smirk Dawn agreed as her body faded into the darkest parts of the room. Unsure where Dawn had faded into the protector just held her blade upright and looked all around her to make sure not to be hit by another attack by her rival. But due the darkness that was that was coming she was very unsure where she could be. With a smile Dawn slid against the ground and knock off the protector off her feet by doing a low sweep kick, causing her to fall towards the floor. Taking a few steps back a dark aura formed around her hands and soon turned into small daggers, she seemed to look more a rogue now with her weapons.

Dawn melted into the darkness and as her rival rose to her feet she appeared and stabbed the woman at her back with her two daggers as blood dripped down her weapon. Dawn didn't seem pleased in what she had done but she was left no choice. But the critical attack wasn't enough to take the protector down completely. Her hot pink eyes glowed even brighter as Dawn's body floated into the air as she was surrounded by a pink aura. Dawn had very little movement as the woman soon rose to her feet.

"You have messed with me long enough." She got her blade at the ready and gave another uppercut slash right at Dawn's chest and another amount of blood spilled. The woman took another step back and opened her palm and a beam or red and green soon began to form in front of her palm. Dawn struggled as she watched the attack grow in size and power right in front of her eyes.

"Dawn!" Paul yelled. "Use protect or anything at all."

"She has very little movement boy." The protector glared at the trainer with a mocking tone. "She is going to die and so are you."

Soon the darkness of the room increased as the sun began to set. Night had fallen and Dawn's Darkrai self started to fade from her as her opponent grew stronger in power. She smiled devilishly. "You see I grow stronger at night that is when the power of light is at its best." She watched as Dawn returned to her human persona as she continued to struggle in the protector's telekinesis. "Now you're a human you'll either die straight away from this powerful sinister signal beam or from that wound of yours that continues to bleed harshly." She smiled, "Goodbye."

The light poured into the room that caused everyone to close their eyes. Dawn could not stop the tears running down her face. Suddenly a loud voice called her name and she felt her body being dragged towards the ground. Due to the brightness of the room and to her wound she was no able to see who had saved her from the attack.

The light from the beam faded and the person that had saved the girl from the attack was no other than Cynthia. The beam had massive took a huge part of her hip, she laid there in a massive amount of pain as Dawn crawled herself over to the woman. Paul and her Garchomp couldn't help but rush to their side.

"Why on earth would you save somebody that is bound to kill us all?" The protector yelled in anger. The way she spoke was totally distressed from hitting the wrong person.

"I know Dawn. She will never kill anyone." Cynthia was able to place a smile across her face as she coughed more blood. Soon Paul could feel his chest tighten due his connection with Dawn.

"That's enough!" A male voice called. "We are leaving. You're going to stop this duel you like it or not."

The woman pointed her blade where she heard her trainer's voice called. "No, we end this now."

But the male trainer was not interested in fighting with the woman and raised a pokeball. The red light from the machine was released and it wrapped around her body. She seemed too stubborn to return into the machine. "We can end this, why won't you let me?!"

"Because I don't want anybody here dying on me. We are not going to finish this duel. As long I'm your trainer this is what is going to happen."

"No!" The woman screamed in a high pitch tone before returning into the ball.

Paul fell to his knees as he held onto his shirt tightly as Dawn crawled towards him and asked to be held in his arms. Somehow as he held the woman he was able to breathe a little more easily, but the pain didn't fade away. Both watched on as Cynthia was still in pain as her life was being drained from her as each second passed. The male trainer looked down on the injured and shed a tear or two before making an escape.

Dawn raised her bloody hand and held the champion's hand. The woman opened her eyes to only find that Dawn and Paul were by her side. She smiled as if seeing them made her massive injury fade away. Garchomp held his trainer in his arms as the two watched on. Both reached out their bloody hands with their fingertips just touching.

"Why did you save me?" Dawn spoke. Dawn couldn't help but cry. "Why didn't you let me die?"

"Because I couldn't stand you to die just like that." The champ hissed in pain afterwards. Garchomp continued to hold the woman closer to him. "I want you and Paul to live a happy life from here. And if I didn't push Paul aside he would have been the one to take that attack."

Dawn looked up as Paul refused to look down at her. He just continued to cough as his chest pains as they started to return, causing him to hold Dawn a little tighter. Soon the pain and stings from Dawn's chest wound came in, affected her sight.

"I'm happy where my life got to. Just make sure you guys fulfil yours." Cynthia smiled but the pain was too much as water fell from her eyes. "Garchomp." Cynthia called her dragon type's name. "Go with Dawn and look after her. You belong to her now."

_"But look at her condition, and yours!" _Garchomp yelled as if his trainer could understand him. _"We have to get help." _

Paul's chest pain suddenly caused the teen to fall onto the floor with Dawn still in his arms. His eyes were closed and his hands hand turned into fists. He was hissing in pain and was biting his bottom lip a lot. Dawn embraced the boy hoping he would be alright. The champion looked over at the two teens, struggling in their pain. Dawn held onto her trainer tightly as more tears escaped from her eyes. She couldn't bear of losing the only person that could ever understand what she was going through.

"Do you want to lose all of us or just me?" Her voice was dropping.

Garchomp looked over sadly at the two teens where Paul had slipped out of consciousness as Dawn called out Paul's name over and over again with her low voice. Her blood was surrounded them both. He looked over his trainer as she smiled at her pokemon and placed her bloody hand on his chest.

"I'm proud of you. Now go. I'll be fine." The woman smiled as she closed her eyes and soon her hand slipped down. Lastly a tear ran down her face and soon crashed onto the ground below them. Garchomp held his trainer for the last time before placing her gently on the ground and stared at his trainer for the last time.

"Paul, please wake up!" Dawn screamed as she clutched onto his bloody shirt loosely. "Don't die on me! Please!"

But the boy's body still remained still and cold. Knowing this Dawn cried even more. With her remaining strength she reached over for his hand and held it tight. She placed her hand against his torso and sadness overwhelmed her when she heard and felt no pulse. With her last seconds she rested on his chest and closed her eyes, even in her last moments she continued to cry.

Garchomp held himself together as he made his way to the teens to only see there was no more life in them. Both lay still in Dawn's blood. His mind went back to the woman that had caused so much pain to the four of them. He recalled her master saying the protector will die when the champion had fallen. Seeing the protector was fit and well when she left gave him hope that it was not too late to save them both.

But it was only a tale, a myth. Nobody really lived to tell the tale. But he wasn't giving up hope. After all, that was the first thing his trainer ever taught him.

* * *

**A/N: **Now it getting a little dark isn't it? Anyway if anyone can guess my favourite line in this chapter will get a free drabble request. So dare to guess. Anyway I hope you didn't get too distrubed because I have more of those scenes to share.

Until the next chapter!

**~midnight**


	6. Unexpected Confirmation

_"As an unexpected friendship is made... "_

* * *

Chapter six: Unexpected confirmation

* * *

_"...another begins to break and questions begin to rise._ "

"All done!" Nurse Joy's cheery voice caused Dawn's eyes to flicker. It only took a few seconds for her to see she was in the hospital. She clapped her hands together as soon she saw Dawn return to consciences. "I'm so glad you finally woke up!"

After hearing the words she feared she rolled her head to the side with sadness clearly seen on her face. An Audino quickly stuttered into the room with more first aid and medication on the tray. Nurse Joy patted her little helped and turned back to Dawn who continued to regret to be alive. She closed her eyes and sighed. Looking up skywards towards the window she saw the back off a Garchomp just on the right side of the window, standing in the busy hallway. Passersby avoided the dragon type, scared of its intimidating look.

"Don't be sad." The nurse's voice caused Dawn to look away from the window. "You should smile, it's Christmas."

Dawn blinked in confusion. She patted her cheeks to see if she wasn't dreaming. Sadly, she wasn't. The nurse placed the tray of medication on the side table and sat at the edge of the mattress and placed her hands on her thigh. "You have been asleep for a week now, same with your friend."

_"Paul?!"_ Dawn covered her mouth. She quickly was reminded she couldn't speak during the day.

"Lost your voice?"

With lost eyes, Dawn nodded. Nurse Joy patted Dawn's leg with assurance. "After seeing your Garchomp covered from blood from head to toe with you and your friend in his arms I'm surprised how fast you have recovered."

The pink hair woman reached over for some bandages and scooted closer to Dawn to replace the bloody bandage wrapped around her head. "You received harsh blows from your chest area to your head." Dawn watched as the bandage around her head was removed. The bloody site caused her to look away. "Your friend on the other hand was having a hard time to breathe." Dawn looked back at the mention of Paul's health.

_"How is he?"_ The Audino beside the nurse jumped up in surprise. She seemed surprised that she understood Dawn completely.

_"Nurse Nurse!"_ Audino cheered as she tugged her apron. _"Her friend wants to know about the boy!"_

As if the nurse understood her pokemon, Nurse Joy continued. "Your friend still hasn't woken up." She reached back to the tray and grabbed a bottle of two of medical alcohol and placed the liquid on a cotton ball. With permission she pulled Dawn's dressing gown down to her scar. It had closed up and it was very pale and hardly noticeable. "It's the holiday season so when you leave today, go for a simple walk. Your body hasn't fully healed yet." She pressed the wet cotton ball on her scar. Nurse Joy repeated this many times.

Dawn nodded as the nurse placed her dressing gown back on her as she stood up and placed the bloody bandages and cotton balls on the tray. The young woman reached over to a sofa with her clothes neatly folded on one another. "Your friends are coming today to help you out, I suggest I help you to get dressed."

Dawn spoke no more and gazed back to the window where the hallway stood as more people passed by, still avoiding Garchomp. _"Christmas huh?"_ Her mind slipped from reality as she began to run deep into her thoughts. _"I never thought I would ever reach such an event in such a...condition." _

"I don't mean to interrupt you but your friend; he doesn't seem to be acting right." Nurse Joy interrupted as she helped Dawn into her black dress.

_"Excuse me?" _

"I didn't want to say it upfront but these things happen." Nurse Joy sighed as she wrapped Dawn's long red scarf around her neck. "I checked up on him before I came to you, your friend has been slipping out of life and death a lot, each one longer than the other." She soon asked Dawn to sit up so she could put on her black boots on.

Holding back her tears, Dawn remained silent.

"I don't think he'll make it any longer."

_"N-No...no...no!"_ Dawn screamed. It seemed to be the other noise besides her laughter the other people around her could hear. She covered her face with her hands as the nurse went to embrace her.

"Your friends are waiting there. After I help you to get dress we'll hurry there."

With a simple nod, Dawn agreed and with haste, they left the room. But due to Dawn's injuries, she had to hold onto Nurse Joy's arm to prevent her falling over with Garchomp tagging behind them both. After seeing the group of Ash, Cilan and Iris watching from Paul's window the teen nearly fell over her feet at the sight of Ash. She watched as he placed his trembling hand and pressed it against the window, trying to stay strong for the others around him. But he was only human and he couldn't help but shed a tear or two towards his rival.

Turning around Ash saw his injured friend trying to walk to him; walking like a toddler's first time. Seeing she was about to fall over Ash quickly ran and caught the teen in his arms, causing Dawn to blush heavily. Still holding her in his arms Ash looked down.

"I'm glad you're alright."

Smiling, Ash held the teen's hand and gentle guided her to Paul's window. Dawn placed her hands on the window and pressed hard as soon she saw the condition Paul laid in. A gas mask was placed over his lips and a doctor and a few nurses surrounded him. The machine continued to show a flat thin green line, convinced it wasn't going to change. She watched in fear as the machine pressed on his bare chest for the second time. They all glanced back at the machine to only see nothing had changed.

Clenching her fists her tears followed.

_"No, no no!"_ Dawn repeated. _"You can't die."_ Dawn closed her eyes briefly. Opening them, half lit. _"But if you die now, you won't have to suffer anymore_." She looked at Paul. It seemed time as began to move slowly.

_"You're not dying on anyone."_

Dawn kept her eyes stuck on the boy. His words echoed in her mind clearly.

_"Remember what Cynthia said, we have a better chance to win this if I'm in this fight with you."_

The action repeated itself. Pressed against his bare chest hard, it would jump and the screen would remain blank.

_"We fight or we die!"_

Opening her palm wide as it still was pressed hard against the window. Her sadness was wiped away and was replaced with determination and hope.

_"We fight Paul. Fight." _

And with one last press the screen showed a different picture. A pulse was recorded on the machine and another one followed. Everyone in the room smiled as Dawn embraced the closest person beside her, and it happened to be Ash. She looked up to her so called new pokemon, Garchomp and with small steps she walked over to him.

_"He heard you."_ Garchomp opened his arms as he caught his new trainer in his arms. _"It was faint but it was strong enough to make him change his mind."_

The bluenette smiled as the doctors left Paul's room informing them all that he, was stable and was able to visit him now. And one by one, all of them entered into the room with Garchomp guarding the door once more, growling at silly children wanting to pet him.

"He seems still out cold." Iris spoke as he leaned on the wall with her arms crossed. "But I'm glad we didn't have to say goodbye to somebody on Christmas day."

"Yeah." Cilan nodded. "But I don't think Paul is going to wake up anytime soon."

Ash reached over for a chair and pulled it towards Paul's bed. Sitting right beside him, "At least his alright now." Ash smiled. Looking across him he saw how deep his female companion was looking at Paul. She reached over for his hand and held it tight while still looking at him. It was as if, she was speaking to him with her mind.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

Looking at Ash who had spoken to her, _"I-I just didn't want to lose anybody on Christmas. After all, it's supposed to be a happy time of year."_ Looking away briefly, _"But in our case, it's hard to enjoy knowing you could die at any moment." _

"We'll see you a bit later on then." Cilan stood up and reached over for the door. "We have to say goodbye to Cynthia, her mansion went up in flames last week."

Looking down sadly, _"Ah, yes. Cynthia didn't make it. She died to save me." _

"Maybe when you get your voice back, you could explain to us how you got your injuries?"

The teen turned to Iris who had walked over to her and had a hand placed on her shoulder. With a nod, followed with a smile, Dawn agreed.

Without any more delays the trio made their way out, they didn't seem to bother asking about the Garchomp that was guarding the room. Making sure they weren't returning the dragon type entered him in by pushing the unlocked door lightly. Dawn continued to hold Paul's hand with only the occasional beeps of the machines around her and Paul, her back facing the window and the door.

_"You don't have to be here with me. Go join Cynthia's grandmother and live there."_

_"No."_ The dragon type refused. _"Cynthia told me that I'm yours now. I belong to you."_

_"You're only doing that on Cynthia's terms. You're forced to do this."_ The teen still had her back facing her pokemon.

_"No, I'm doing this for myself as well for her. I always wanted to try contests."_ This caused Dawn to turn around. _"I believe you're a strong trainer. That's why I'm with you now."_

_"But I can only hold six pokemon at a time." _

_"Well, I'm not officially yours so don't worry about that silly rule."_

She smiled as she turned back to Paul and saw nothing had changed. He was still asleep and breathing with ease. She was distracted by Paul's messed up fringe that caused her to let go of the boy's hand. She moved her face closer to his as she fixed his hair. Looking down briefly she saw his eyes flicker. Speechless, she stayed there, out of words.

As speechless as her, Paul raised his right arm and pushed the teen on top of him softly and held her tight as he could. He was too weak to speak or move his arms any further. He closed his eyes once more while still holding her. He took off his gas mask briefly.

"I heard you. I heard your call to fight." His voice was weak as Dawn pushed out of his arms softly. "Thanks." Dawn placed the gas mask back onto his mouth.

_"Just get better. That will be good enough of a gift for me." _

It was strange for them both, to both be celebrating a happiest holiday of the year in a place where sadness and sickness is clearly seen everywhere. But it seemed all worth it when that single gasp of air is heard and smiles quickly replace the stress and sadness once found there.

Dawn smiled; she never knew Paul's presence was able to make her happy, despite their current condition. Paul looked back and he agreed.

* * *

_"So this is it?"_

Garchomp nodded. Dawn looked sadly over the ruined site. Only the rubble of Cynthia's mansion was the only thing that could claim it as her once, elegant mansion. Police and other important law enforcers were still on the scene but their presence had decreased over the past week. Now accepted that Cynthia's Garchomp was hers she continued to watch the destroyed mansion. She couldn't believe how deadly her powers and her rivals were.

And how it claimed an innocent life.

"You never told me how you two got into the hospital Dawn."

Turning to her left she saw Ash with his friends, Iris and Cilan had arrived. It had been a day or two since they all reunited in the hospital. Iris quickly hopped to her Garchomp and patted its cheeks.

"Can't believe you have your own Garchomp!" Iris squealed.

With a sweat drop, _"I-I find it hard to believe it myself."_

"We should have a battle right now!" Iris continued to fan girl. "Y-You have battled with your Garchomp before right?"

The dragon type and her trainer exchanged glances. They had planned to meet Paul by the fallen mansion and make their way out on Undella town. Both agreed on following Cynthia's words that both could live a normal life and could avoid the transformation. They longer they stayed at Undella, the bigger the chance she and Paul would have to fight against the Protector. As long they were not a region apart, they were safe.

But Paul was nowhere in sight. The idea of Paul being late bothered Dawn, he was never the type to be late on anything. Looking back at the eager trainer, Dawn nodded.

"Better than standing and doing nothing."

Iris clapped her hands and ran the flight of stairs that led to the beach. She stopped and spun in the spot as she turned towards the teen. "Let's go, Dragonite!"

_"Alright Garchomp!"_ Dawn spoke with confidence. Before calling out a command she felt Ash place his hand on her shoulder.

"After this you have to tell me about what happen to you and Paul, alright?"

With a confident nod, Dawn agreed. She pointed at Dragonite. _"Flamethrower."_

Dragonite quickly knew what Garchomp was going to use and countered the attack with his own breathe of fire. Both beams of fire collided and soon faded. Dawn closed her eyes and placed her hands on her temples.

_"Dragonite is not listening to her commands, reminds of the scene from last week."_ Dawn opened her eyes. _"Let's finish this quickly."_

_"Agreed,"_ Garchomp nodded. _"I trust your words, tell me my next move."_

_"Earthquake, we follow from there." _

Confused at first, Garchomp still followed and slammed its fists onto the beach. With a smile Iris opened her mouth to call out another attack but her Dragonite beat her to the punch and flew into mid air with its right fist covered in sparks. Garchomp was on one knee, head down and listening to the sound of his opponent coming towards him. With the right timing the dragon looked up with a confident smirk on his face, leaping into the air it swung its body around and slammed its tail right at the stomach of Dragonite, causing him to fall onto the beach.

"Dragonite please," Iris reached her hand over to her pokemon but was quickly shrugged off. "Don't get your anger get in your way."

"Says you," Ash smirked. Dawn had noticed Cilan had left them, Dawn quickly came to the conclusion he had returned to get Paul for her or go do another errand. Soon Ash also noticed Cilan had left them. "Oh, that's strange. Cilan's gone."

Dragonite's growl was loud and clear. He stood onto his two feet and released a thin beam of ice, quickly Garchomp dodged. With the dragon's arrogance it continued to spray ice beam as Garchomp blocked off the attack with a wall of intense fire.

_"Strange."_ Ash began to ponder. _"Whenever Dawn battles, her moves were a little more creative but now they seem so…intense and she counters more often."_ He fixed his eyes on Dawn for a few moments. _"What happened to you while I was gone?"_

Dawn smirked as her eyes began to glow a slight red, but it was hardly noticeable to the others. _"Run through the flames using protect then finish this with one final dragon tail!"_

Garchomp took in a deep breath as he intensified the wall of fire by breathing more fire to it. Then a mystic barrier surrounded Garchomp as he ran through the flames at a high speed. Iris took a step back in disbelief as Garchomp swung his tail, uppercut style and sent the dragon type high into the air.

"Dragonite!" Iris screamed as she watched Garchomp jumped into mid air and did a forward flip and with one more powerful dragon tail, Dragonite was slammed into the sand with intense flames surrounding them both. Garchomp landed a few feet away, standing proudly.

Iris helped her dragon to his feet as soon the flames died down, she could easily see how much he wanted to continue the fight but was unable to. She sighed and said words of thanks as she returned her pokemon back to its ball.

"T-Th-That was a-am-amazing." Iris walked up to Dawn and her pokemon, stuttering. She looked at Ash and saw the shock amazing all over his face.

"I never saw you battle like that before." Ash walked in front of Dawn. "Why didn't you tell me you could fight like that?" Ash slightly fan boy.

Dawn held her hands and waved them quickly in the air. _"I-I don't know what came over me."_

"Well, that was unexpected."

Turning around they were greeted with Paul walking right beside Cilan. He smirked as Dawn walked over to him. "That was one hell of a battle, even if it was short." He patted Dawn's snow white hair roughly. "I never knew coordinators were actually decent trainers."

Dawn's cheeks puffed up with anger. _"HEY!"_

Paul covered his smile with his hand roughly before looking at Ash and the others. "I don't think Dawn has told you but we plan to leave Unova tonight."

"So soon?" Cilan asked.

"After what happened to us and Cynthia's death, I think it's best if Dawn and I return to our homes for the meantime. I'll just enter the Unova league a little late than usual."

_"You mean never with my curse." _Dawn's cheeks were still slightly puffed up with her arms crossed. Paul simply rolled his eyes from the issue.

"But before you do," Ash took a step forward. "Tell me, what happen to you guys last week? Dawn hasn't been able to tell us a word." Ash repeated. "I can't help but ask until you guys give us a answer."

Paul looked down to Dawn and watched her place both of her hands around her neck, over her voice box. Paul sighed and placed his hands into his pockets. He looked towards the sea and notice that the sun began to set. "Well, we were at Cynthia's mansion, asking where you guys were when a sudden huge gust of power just smashed the place. Cynthia took the front of the attack as her injuries were…fatal." Paul closed his eyes. "I remember blood and screams. Little did I know they were Dawn's." Pausing, "Then next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital with Dawn by my side."

"Y-You saw the champ die?" Iris covered her mouth.

Dawn looked away as she quickly turned and run down the path Paul had walked down. Her tears soon followed. Looking back briefly, there were many more things Paul needed to explain but somehow Dawn's sudden explosion of tears came first as he raced down the path to her. Cilan took a few steps down the same path but soon came to a halt.

"Cynthia's death must have been really hard on the both of them." Cilan followed with a sigh. "Maybe that caused Dawn's sudden voice lost and Paul's inability to make firm decisions when the times come."

A few meters behind stood Ash and Iris with sadness and worry. Iris pushed her hair behind her ear as the wind blew across their faces. Pikachu's ear dropped followed by a sad 'chaa' as Ash covered his face by lowering his cap, low enough to cover the sadness in his eyes. Ash clenched his fists; it was as if Dawn's sudden actions only confirmed their fear.

"It's_ them_, isn't it?" Ash's voice began to drop.

Iris turned her face to the setting sun and noticed the warm glow the sea reflected. Water began to build in her eyes as she placed her hands behind her back. Her hair softly danced with the gentle breeze. Closing her eyes, she nodded.

"This is it Ash, our very last sunset." Iris opened her eyes slowly and gazed at the beauty the sea produced. "The last sunset before it all ends."

With emotions pouring, Ash took a seat on the steps, wrapping his arms around his legs and his head buried behind his knees. Cilan watched the two sit in silence and watched the sun set, using the last hours it had in the day before the moon rose for the night. Without asking any words, the teen knew something was on their minds but decided asking any questions would not make the situation any easier. Without warning the oldest teen in the group took a seat beside Ash, causing him and Iris to look.

Without looking at them both, "I don't know what you two are sad about but whatever it is, I'm here, and we are here all together. If you guys just want to sit down and enjoy this sunset without telling your problems, I'm fine with that. As long I'm with you guys I know everything will be alright."

Ash looked over to the male companion and smiled. With his cap still covering his face Ash peeked and glanced at the sea before closing his eyes.

"One last sunset…here with everyone I care for except…"

Dawn's love confession that she had blurted out to him on the day they had arrived replayed in his mind. The confession she thought he didn't heard, the thoughts she shared with Paul and their pokemon they thought nobody could hear. He had heard it all and playing them in his mind just caused more sadness to overcome him.

Standing up all of a sudden Ash began to walk down the path Dawn and Paul took.

"Ash?" Iris asked. "Where are you going?"

Looking over his shoulder, "I need to speak to Dawn. There has been something I've been meaning to say." He closed his eyes and he suddenly took haste. "I need to reply to her confession with a confession of my own." He looked back at the setting sun. "I have to before this day is through."


	7. Exchange

_"How far would one go to save another..."_

* * *

Chapter seven: Exchange

* * *

_"...if only death would greet them in return?"_

Blood - that was all her eyes could see. The sky had gone pitch black as motionless bodies surrounded her, all silent. Taking baby steps she walked over to one of them and placed her fingers on their neck, dead. Placing her hands on their shoulder she pushed them onto their back before taking a few steps back quickly. Dawn could not take the scene any longer and ran after seeing who it was before coming to a halt.

There was a man, a man she knew well standing only a few meters from her.

Dawn quickly looked at her hands and saw they were painted thick with red blood. Paul's face was blank and emotionless like he always had when they were still strangers. Looking back at her hands she saw there was blood dripping and trickling down her arms. The teen screamed and feel onto the ground. Looking up skyward she could see the image of Paul fading into her rival – the protector. She swung her blade out as she keep on walking as Dawn just sat there in fear.

_"No. I'm not going to die like this!" _

But her words quickly contradicted themselves.

"DAWN!"

Opening her eyes Dawn quickly realised her death was nothing more but a simple nightmare. Looking at the entrance of the door stood Paul with Piplup by his feet. They looked like they had just arrived to the scene. Dawn patted herself from head to toe and took a sigh of relief. She wasn't dead. Without warning she embraced herself and her tears followed.

Paul quickly gazed at the girl's bedroom window and saw night had fallen over them as he watched Dawn's white bleach hair return to its shade of navy blue once more and her black dress had faded back to the same attire she wore while she was in Sinnoh. Even though she had return to her human state she still wields her powers but they had different effects at night.

"I never thought that a simple nightmare would bring me to tears."

The boy sat at the very edge of the mattress and Piplup ran into Dawn's arms. "I guess with everything happening lately, simple things can really push you, emotionally wise." Standing up, "I'm sure you got your things ready? We are leaving within the hour."

Dawn placed her hands and clenched them, placed them them near her chest and nodded. "Yes, it was the first thing I did when I left Ash and the others." Scooting out of her bed Dawn sighed as she reached over for her pink boots. "We really can't see our family after this, right?"

Paul crossed his arms and sighed, "Sadly, yeah. I'm sure we can talk to them over video or something. I'm sure they will understand."

Hopeful from Paul's words Dawn smiled. But something in her gave her a sense of grief. Something within did not sit still in her. As Paul reached over for her bags Dawn walked over for her yellow backpack. As soon she would return back to Sinnoh she could not see her mother as much due the risk of her own death. The same rule worked for Paul and his older brother, Reggie There was also the fact that she had no time to say goodbye to Ash, the boy she was madly in love with.

Dawn was lost in another of her deep thoughts as Paul watched on behind her. Knowing she needed a minute or two to accept the path they were going to take the boy sat himself back on her bed with Piplup deciding to join him.

_"This isn't easy on any of us. To live a world without the friends we already know. That hurts." _Piplup began.

"Thanks for the reminder." Paul replied with sarcasm. "But if that is what it takes to live, I can deal with it." Staring at Dawn's emotional face, "But I'm worried how long Dawn can bare with it before running back to her mother."

_"Not very long at this rate." _The little penguin sighed.

Suddenly the tension rose within the room with a suddenly a loud sound that echoed outside their room. Staying in their spots, all hoped it was nothing that they should soon fear of.

* * *

"No, stop this!"

"Your my master, _your _suppose to be on _my _side!"

"I'm tired of this. I'm not going to support you anymore!"

"Then don't!" The conversation ended with her spiting onto the ground.

The master outstretched his arm, acting as a wall, protecting from anyone to get pass him and into the room. The woman held the guard of her sword tighter and took a few steps back. The man took a few steps away from the door when he heard it being unlocked. Senseing fear the boy ducked and stayed out of the person's sight. As soon Paul peeked his head out he was surprised to see nobody was there. The teen quickly closed the door. The master took a sigh of relief that Paul had not caught him in his line of vision.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" the master yelled.

"Just let me do my job!" the woman pestered.

"I won't!" The teen interrupted. "You'll die!"

The woman smirked as she raised her bladed and let the tip touch the door. "At least I protected the world from a monster – a devil."

And with those words the door was quickly smashed, catching Dawn and Paul unguarded. Dawn quickly guarded Paul with her Piplup by her side. The woman smiled as her outfit began to change. Dawn felt her jaw dropped as the woman's attire changed into one she recognized well. Well enough to be fear of. But Dawn was determined to make sure a scene that happened in Cynthia's mansion would not happen again.

With a sigh, the protector's master showed up right behind his 'pokemon' Both Dawn and Paul made small steps backwards. The man only had sadness and disappointment in his eyes. He readjusted his cap and looked at his friends, sadly.

"I'm sorry." Ash removed his hands from his pockets and opened his palm to show a symbol printed on his hand.

There printed was a sword shaped like the crescent moon – the same blade that the Protector was holding. He closed his palm and looked up at the warrior princess. "Stop this Iris."

Iris threw her blade onto the ground. "Damn it Ash!"

"Ash?" Dawn asked innocently. "What's happening?"

Smiling warmly, Ash placed a fake smile on his face. "Easy, I'm the protector's master. We are the people you are supposed to kill." Ash saw Iris was returning to get her blade. "I said stop." Iris ignored his call and picked up her weapon anyway. "You see, when the Protector senses your sadness it transform the human state to the Protector." Pausing, "and they won't stop until they kill you Dawn."

"But how did you get involved?" Paul outstretched one of his arms to protect Dawn.

Looking back saw how distressed Iris was. She really wanted to finish Dawn off. "I simply accidently crossed Iris in the middle of her transformation. With no choice I fought and I got this." Ash raised and opened his palm for them to see. "Iris has a grudge against people cursed by Darkrai. Her family has been hunted down by them for centuries and she believes killing you will bring an end to all of this."

"Iris." Dawn reached out her hand only to take it back when Iris nearly chopped it off with her blade.

"It's too late for us Dawn." Ash spoke with assurance. "Let's finish this." The trainer readjusted his cap.

"No..." Holding her tears back, "I won't kill you!" Looking back at Iris, "I won't kill you Iris!"

Iris smirked with a laugh that simply mocked her concern to both of them. In her protector state she became cold with a heart of steel. She brought the true irony of the word protector. And right behind her stood a trainer in total depression. Iris placed her blade over her shoulder as she waited for her master's call. Ash hiding his tears behind his cap finally looked back up at her.

"I came here as fast as a I could to warn you, I guess I wasn't fast enough." A single tear was seen running down his cheek. "I tried to speak Iris out of it, but her mind is blocked. I have no choice but to fight with her."

"But you her damn master, _you _call out the commands!" Paul suddenly snapped.

"Sometimes," Ash lifted his cap slightly. "Things don't work out the way you want."

And as soon the last tear fell onto the ground, blades rose and a war began. Taking in all the courage she had left Dawn summoned herself to battle. Returning to the state she was when the first fought back in Cynthia's mansion. The princess warrior swung her blade around and stood still, ready to swing her blade, as the dark rouge placed her daggers into her hands.

_"I'll bring all our suffering to an end."_

* * *

Paul could hear the screams Dawn made as he watched her fly across the room and into another wall. As Iris ran up to the girl, ready to swing her blade at her once more Garchomp quickly used protect and made the princess warrior fly back to her master's feet. When the dragon's guard was down, Pikachu greeted him by sending a powerful Iron tail right in his face, sending him down to his feet.

They were forced to use their pokemon as supporters to help them in their dire times. But even they had their limits and Garchomp was soon reaching his. Same when for Ash's dear Pikachu. As Dawn struggled to his feet the Protector rose opened her palm to send a devastating signal beam her way. Lucky enough, Dawn was able to dodge the attack by using Aerial ace. Dawn slashed Iris uppercut style with her two blades. Causing Iris to fall off her feet and her blood was being spilled everywhere. Still, hardly from tired she swung her blade using the move known as fury cutter – a move that got stronger with every use.

The teen was able to dodge a few but each time Iris swung her blade and Dawn dodge, she was able to feel the force and power coming from her blade. This battle was clearly no joke to her. She really wanted her dead. Using double team Dawn was able to dodge her attack clearly. Upset, Iris began to use another move.

"Ice beam." Ash called from afar. Dawn couldn't believe that Ash could soon be responsible for her and Paul's death. As much it hurt her, Dawn had to defeat them.

"Incinerate." Paul called. He was the mind behind their battle. That was role of a master. She would fight as their master provided the moves.

Inhaling in quickly Dawn released fire that melted the small thin beam of ice. Unguarded a black aura engulfed Dawn's blades. Dawn strike her enemy down with a powerful shadow claw attack. Dawn thought the battle had ended only to to see Iris had recovered, it only made sense she had used rest while she was out. Caught off guard Iris swung her blade and Dawn was sent into the next room. The teen glared at Paul as she walked passed him. Masters were immune to any sort of pokemon attack but the down side was that any sort of physical damage they do will double. A simple fall to them would cause major injury.

Acting quickly Dawn released thin fog into the area and reached over for Paul's hand and raced out of the room. The pokecentre was chaotic. Due to the sounds of their fight trainers had flooded the hallways, making moving through near impossible. Due to night, Dawn was unable to revert to her ghost form that she had relied on so many times before hand. Lucky enough they saw their opening and rushed into the nearest room they saw.

Paul slammed the door behind and leaned against it. A few meters from him stood Dawn, in total disbelief.

"Ash...he went through the same trouble you did with me." Silence soon came. Dawn broke the silence once more. "And now we have to kill them?"

"I can see Ash doesn't want to but he has no choice. He has to fight until Iris gets her cool back." Paul pressed his ear on the door to hear any footsteps coming towards them. "Ash said that Iris only gets the motivation to transform whenever she feels your sadness." Walking up to the teen, "If you keep feeling pity, sadness or any other negative emotions it will only add more fuel to Iris's anger. After all, it's the curse your under that had ruined her family."

"So do you think we should just throw in the towel?"

"A-Are you serious?" Paul stuttered in shock. "You plan to die, right here, right now?"

"If it will end all of this suffering - then yes."

Paul couldn't accept the words coming from Dawn. He could tell she was tired but to just give up right here, right now, wasn't the answer. But before the teen could bring some sense back to Dawn, another hole in the wall appeared. The fight was clearly not done.

* * *

_"How long must I watch on?"_

He simply watched on before looking back at his palm. There, glow brightly was the mark of the master of the Cresselia Protector, the master to protector the innocent. He closed his palm and he closed his eyes briefly. The scene of the day he watched Iris turn into the warrior that people look up to help. She was different. Her usual pink and yellow attire had turned into a long silk purple gown with a yellow strip running down the middle. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore a crescent moon inspired helmet - a true resemblance of Cresselia. She symbolised a true warrior princess he thought he only heard in children stories. Ash couldn't believe such things could come true.

Her blade nearly met his neck as he quickly fell to his knees to avoid the attack. Knowing calling her name was leading nowhere, he called his Pikachu to use thunderbolt to snap some sense out of Iris, but it still was no use. He rushed to Iris as soon the battle was over but a stinging sensation came to her right hand. Opening it he saw a mark he could not forget, the Mark of the Protector. That was the day his life was completely changed.

_"How long must we fight on, Iris, tell me."_

Everything was normal. Iris didn't trigger any more transformation until he reunited with Dawn in Undella town. It became more sudden and frequent that when Iris was not with him or Cilan, he knew where she was. She was hunting for her forever rival, the woman with the cursed mark of Darkrai. Ash could remember how restless he was when he left his friends near the brink of death at Cynthia's mansion. Leaving them to die killed him within and now he was simply finishing something he didn't do the last time.

Death, it was such a horrible word.

_"Why must we all follow some old tale? Why can't we make our own without losing anything in return?"_

Closing his eyes Ash could not count the tears that were running down his cheeks. Opening his eyes he saw Dawn and Iris exchanging blows. It seemed nobody was doing any damage to the other. Dawn quickly glanced at Ash before dodging an attack from Iris's blade by doing a back flip. Ash nodded as Dawn opened her palm and a giant void opened from behind her. Lightweight objects rose from their place and began to be suck into the giant black hole. Iris dug her feet into the carpet as Ash held on anything that was heavy.

_"It because we are afraid of what will happen if we ever stray from that path. Fear is what makes us do such crazy things."_

Iris closed her eyes for a brief second before opening them as a grid like cube surrounded the whole room. The speed of the dark void decreased hugely, so slow it only felt like a soft summer's breeze. All the objects that were sent in the air due to the strength of the sucking power of void suddenly fell from the skies as the protector's blade was engulfed by a powerful pink like aura.

Garchomp and Pikachu's battle was interrupted when they saw the force and power the blade held. Everything or anybody that was natural fast was all suddenly slow. Paul could feel his body being dragged down by the strange mystic powers of trick room.

_"So that is why you want to die Iris, because you're afraid of what kind of world you will live if you don't do what destiny is asking you to do?"_

Ash clenched his fists as the warrior princess slashed Dawn at her chest but it was weak enough to only rip her dress. Then another followed. Dawn knew she was using fury cutter against her. But each swipe was reckless and she was using her weapon like an amateur. Dawn watched on as her body was too heavy to move the attack. She looked deep into her pink eyes – Iris was crying.

_"My destiny is to destroy her and stop this curse forever – both mine and hers!"_

The third slash was slightly stronger than the last two and sent Dawn up off her feet, into the air before crashing back down. Ash made his way to the two as he watched Iris recklessly hit Dawn for the fourth time. More blood was seen to escape Dawn's body as she struggled to keep herself together. She looked over and saw Paul was in pain to, but nothing compared to the one she was in. She smiled.

"Here we go again." Tears ran down her face. She closed her eyes as the final uppercut slash sent her flying and then crashing closer to Paul who was now right beside her. She reached out her hand to Paul as if she could reach him. "I'm sorry Paul. I couldn't protect you. But don't worry; I'll make up for it next time." The girl warmly smiled at Paul as if she knew her time was up.

With her fingertips just barley touching his feet Dawn finally let go.

Shocked Paul reached his trembling hands and just touched the ends of Dawn's fingers. It was suddenly all over with one simple uppercut clash. Paul was lost for words as the emotions in him suddenly came to a halt. He was lost.

"Dawn!" Both boys called as grid like room vanished and dimensions were returned to normal. Ash quickly raced to her side. "Dawn!" Ash cried as he held the bloody girl in his arms. "I-I'm so sorry." He looked at Paul and saw his body was vanishing. He began to glow transparent. The teen could not hold the guilt he had inside and saw Iris standing in the same place where she did the final blow.

"Killing somebody isn't protecting them, now is it?!" Paul yelled. He rose to his feet. "Are you happy now, _'Protector'_?!" Paul continued to yell. "You've killed all of us now." Paul sank down to his knees as he looked at his hands. They were now much more transparent than before.

He was dying. He was going to join with Dawn, where ever the place may be.

"His right, you know." Ash continued to hold onto Dawn's body. He moved her hair from her face. "I don't understand what you liked about me Dawn." Pausing, "I'm sorry." Ash waited for Paul to lay silent as he offered the girl to him. Paul accepted held Dawn without saying another word.

Iris dropped her blade and fell to her knees, her hand over her heart – crying. She sat there crying for minutes as the two boys watched on from where they were. Nobody spoke a single word as she cried. Paul simply looked back at the girl in his arms. She was in total peace. He held her tightly as Iris's tears came to a stop.

"I-I thought defeating my opponent would stop all the hate I have to this curse b-but I was wrong." The girl stuttered. "I was so blinded by hate and now..." She crawled over to Dawn's cold body and placed her hand over her heart. "It's not too late." Looking uncertain at Ash as if, he was involved with what she was going to say next. Ash nodded and placed his hand on top of hers.

Thin lines of pure energy surrounded Dawn's body in the shape of the crescent moon. Pikachu and Garchomp raced over to the crowd and were astounded in what was happening to Dawn. Paul watched as he saw as his transparent was returning back to normal. Soon Dawn's body began to warm up and her eyes to flicker. But in return a strange aura began to surround both Iris and Ash.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu screamed as he tugged on Ash's shirt, begging for him to stop with what he was going to do.

He smiled at his beloved Pikachu before looking back at Iris and nodded. Soon more light of energy of light surrounded Dawn, strong enough to wake her up completely. It didn't take her long to notice what was happening to her.

"L-Lunar Dance?" Dawn stuttered before turning to see it was Ash and Iris that was bringing her back to life. Anger suddenly started in her. "Stop this!" She struggled in Paul's arms. "Stop, stop it!"

Iris smiled softly, "Let us do this. After all we have done, let us please." Iris paused before adding. "I finally know what to do. It's to save you so forgive what I did earlier. I let my anger blind me."

"No, no more dying. That's enough!" Dawn continued to scream. "Stop." She picked up Ash's hand. "Please." The coordinator begged.

Ash shook his head as he looked at his beloved Pikachu. He was in total tears. "Sorry buddy but things changed. You are going with Paul now."

"What?" Paul muttered. Paul looked at his rival in total shock. "You're really...serious."

With a cheeky smile Ash nodded. "And can you do me a favour Dawn?" Dawn felt like she had no choice but to agree. Ash dug into his pocket and showed a half ribbon. "Give this to May. This will explain everything to her."

Forcing to smile, Dawn accepted and with the last second of their breath Ash and Iris released their grip on the girl. Dawn could feel how Ash's hand slipped from hers as she could hear her heart break like like glass, watching their bodies fade into dust and from their sights. Their smiles clearly stamped in their minds.

They had no regrets. Ash left with a smile, knowing if there was a way to stop the curse for good. It would be her.

_"There's nothing to be scared of anymore Dawn. You're strong and whatever you'll face, you can do it as long you have Paul by your side. You will end this curse. I know it. I believe in you."_

When they were gone Dawn quickly scattered out of Paul's arm and waved her arms where Ash and Iris were once. Their words played repeated in her mind as she picked up whatever she could and threw it across the room. No words could be expressed correctly to calm Dawn down. She had witness another good friend die for the sake of her – first Cynthia now Iris and Ash. After a wild tantrum Paul rose to his feet and stood right behind Dawn.

"That's enough."

Standing still for a few seconds, Dawn quickly snapped back at him.

"Their dead and all because of this stupid curse!" Dawn started to punch Paul's chest lightly as he invited the girl into his arms. "I'm a killer Paul, a killer!"

"They died because they believe you can find a way to end this curse for good."

Looking skyward, Dawn felt comfort with his words. Standing still, Dawn remained in the comfort of his arms as Nurse Joy entered minutes later with her Audino behind her, glad to see both of them were safe. The nurse rushed and asked question to Dawn, asking if she was alright. But the grief of losing her friend and the man she loved caused her to become dumb. (people who can hear and see but can't talk) Paul, feeling shocked himself answered what he could before lying silent.

Pikachu sat where his master stood with Garchomp by his side. Pikachu's tears didn't seem to end. Nurse Joy didn't know where to look or what to say to each person. Asking what had happened in the room would only cause more pain. She stayed in the room as her Audino rushed back and forward with new supplies. As each moment passed, reality started to sink into all of them. Eventually the nurse had no choice but to leave the trainers in the wreaked room for the night or until they called for her help.

Dawn continued to rest in Paul's arms as Paul leaned against of the corners of the room. Pikachu still lay where he last saw his former master. He was stubborn as a rock as Garchomp continued to try to convince the little mouse to move.

_"No! I'm not going anywhere!" _Pikachu's anger led to him to use thunderbolt. But due to being half ground, no damage was caused on Garchomp. Dawn finally looked up after seeing a bright flash coming from thunderbolt. _"I'm never leaving Ash. You understand?!" _Pikachu released another thunderbolt but like before, it didn't affect Garchomp at all.

Still silent Dawn rushed over to the little mouse and embraced him tightly from behind. Pikachu struggled and tried to escape from her embrace but soon gave up. Garchomp sighed and looked at them sadly. The dragon type never knew how much pain one's curse to bring to others.

"It's okay to be mad Pikachu." Dawn whispered. "It's better than keeping it inside."

Pikachu refused to speak or listen and released thunderbolt from thunderbolt. Dawn continued to embrace the little mouse while enduring his attacks. Paul rushed over but the attacks soon stopped when he got over. Dawn finally let the mouse go and Pikachu shook his body. He turned around only to be surprised to find Paul had come over.

He looked at him; Ash had given him over to Paul. He never saw the day where he would live without Ash and he was so lost now that sad day had came. Pikachu grew with anger and ran from them both, unknowing where the little mouse had run off to. Both trainers sighed as Paul rose to his feet and helped Dawn onto hers. Both soon left the destroyed room with Dawn's Garchomp tagging along.

Garchomp looked over his shoulder to see Pikachu had run off to a dark deep corner of the room. Saying no more, he followed the other two out of the room. Hoping Pikachu would return to his cherry and sensible self and join them by morning.

As the others left, a strange man looked from afar. His attire was mainly black and white with a sense of space and time with him. He looked at them blankly as he gazed at a black mystic line appearing on the right hamstring of the cursed girl. He feared the worse as he walked off as the days of Darkrai's arrival had begun. It was time for them to rise, once more.


	8. The Darkness is my Light

_"A death from a friend can trigger many things..."_

* * *

Chapter eight: The Darkness is my Light

* * *

_"...things such as hope…and love."_

A small half cut item with pink and white ribbons could be seen from a mile away. Her sapphire eyes did not leave it as it moved around in her palms. Her sadness was reflected back off the golden centre piece as the tip of her boots were being splashed with tiny drops of water from the sea. She rested her arms on the rails while still having her eyes glued on the ribbon. The teen hid the items into her palms before closing her eyes briefly. Her mind ran into overdrive.

Only less than twelve hours ago she was in a battle to save her life and Paul's against her dear friend and mentor and his new friend. She could not count the tears she lost that night as she felt her own life leave her from a deadly fury cutter attack to only discover she was back alive at the cost of her friends' lives. With Ash's last moment he gave his most treasured Pikachu to Paul while a ribbon that held a deep meaning to Dawn.

Looking over to her left she watched as Paul sat on one of the benches with Pikachu sitting on the far right and him on the far left. It was clear for her to see that they weren't planning to get along any time soon. She saw Paul sigh and place his hands into his pockets before making his way towards her.

"You know what sucks?" Paul focused his eyes on the moving sea. "It's the fact that little mouse refuse to go in its ball."

Smiling lightly. "Give it some time. I remember Ash told me that he and Pikachu and he never got along when they first met as well."

"Yeah, but I'm not like him." Paul looked away. He was not comfortable speaking Ash's name so often or after one another. It just seemed too soon to talk about him as if he was still around. "I-I just don't know what went through his head to give Pikachu to me." Paul sudden became irritated with Ash's decision. "I never really understood him."

Looking back at the ribbon in her hands, "Yeah neither did me." Sighing Dawn looked on ahead to see the small island of Johto was coming to her view. She looked in disappointment. "Where do I even start?" She gazed back onto the ribbon in her hands and rubbed her thumbs against the soft pink and white ribbon before placing it onto her chest. _"Why would you give something so important to me? Ash?"_

Paul looked back at the little mouse still with his arms cross and small sparks coming out of his red cheeks. The boy compared his current personality to the one he always hated when he and Ash would cross paths. The little mouse would always on Ash's shoulder with such a wonderful grin and call. When they battle they would be in so sync it made him grow with jealously. The ways Pikachu would release huge power into an otherwise, weak move made him grow in disbelief. The same belief on how Dawn was able to make Whirlpool into such a powerful move.

"But be glad that Ash trusted you so much that he gave Pikachu to you. I bet Team Rocket would be praying to him if he gave Pikachu to them." Dawn laughed.

Paul tried to smirk but couldn't find the motivation to do so. He looked at Pikachu and looked away. Staring at each other wasn't going to solve their differences. "Maybe I can give Pikachu to that May girl."

Taking a step back in shock, "No, Ash trusted Pikachu to you, not May!" Pondering for a second or two, "Or maybe he gave Pikachu to you because I do already own Cynthia's Garchomp as my own."

Paul placed his fingers on his temples and sighed. "I don't understand him at all! Damn it!" Paul yelled only to receive a deadly thunderbolt from Pikachu. His words didn't sit still with Pikachu, causing him to release a thunderbolt towards him. "N-Never mind."

* * *

"Destination Johto. Town Unknown."

Taking his binoculars off he watched from above the giant cruise ship making its way to port only to raise them once again to watch two strange yet familiar trainers walk off with their pokemon tagging behind, one rather annoyed than the other. He took them off once again.

Placing the small microphone to his lips his spoke, "Subject A and B confirmed."

"I see. Good. What about subject C?"

"I was told subject was not going to be brought into this matter Sir." With confusion the boy pulled out three photos. Two belong to the people tagged under the name of 'subject A and B'. The grunt gazed the subject C's photo.

The voice on the other end took a deep sigh. "Due to certain circumstances she is now involved."

Raising the photo to his line of sight the grunt took in a closer look, trying to look for a feature she had that made it easier for him to spot her. When he saw this feature he raised his binoculars and searched for subject C. Within minutes the subject was in his sights. "Subject C is now in my sights. What is my next order Sir?"

The other person on the end of the line smiled. "We let the drama unfold."

* * *

"May!" Dawn called the girl's name with joy.

"Dawn!" May spoke in the same tone."What brings you to Johto? Are you going to join in the contests here too?"

Dawn raised her arms defensively."Oh no, not now. I kinda came here to give you something then I and Paul are heading back to Sinnoh." She looked over her shoulder and noticed how bad she was handling the situation.

Raising an eyebrow, "Why did you just send it to me instead?"

Paul placed his hand on Dawn's shoulder, causing her to blush faintly. "It's slightly personal."

May was left in confusion that she simply said no more making Dawn taking it as a sign to hand the gift to her. Wrapped in a warm pink cloth Dawn unfold the corners to show a fragile item within, the Terracotta ribbon. A treasure only a few of her friends ever saw. Even her own rivals did not know about the half cut ribbon she shared with Ash. With tears building in her eyes May reached over the the item and held it tight in the shaking hands before it slipped out. She soon joined the item by falling to her knees. With concern Dawn followed.

May wrapped her arms around herself while crying, "No, no it can't be. Please tell me you're lying."

"I-I"

May focused on the ribbon lying on the pier, alone even though its counterpart was lying in her pocket. Remembering that its other half was in her pocket she pulled it out and placed it together with Ash's. Paul was surprised to find the ribbon held such an important meaning between Ash and May and simply watched on speechless like Dawn. The ribbon was now whole once more, like the day it was a given to them in the contest and town they won it at.

"Ash promised me something. He said if something ever bad ever happened to us we would give our half to the other one holding its counterpart." Tears continued to fall. "So if something bad happened to me I would send my ribbon to him." The memory of Ash saying those words to her ran in her mind. "This ribbon was meant to remind us that no matter how far we would go we would always remember each other." May placed the two ribbons closer to each other, closing the gap. "But now that the other half is here, it means-"

"His gone." Paul's words caused both girls to look up at him. "He used his own life to save the girl in front of you right now."

The brunette's eyes widen in shock. Ash died to save her best friend. May grabbed both ribbons and stand up and taking a few steps backwards. Anger had now wiped away the sadness all over her face. "So it was you! Both of you!" She snapped.

"May?"

May shook her head, "Your killed him along with his friend. Killers!"

Dawn still remained on her knees on the pier. Her mind only came to one conclusion. May knew about her curse.

"So you know, about my Curse - the curse of Darkrai?" Dawn lowered her head, afraid to see the anger all over May's face.

"Yes I do." May tightened her grip on the ribbons in her hands. "Ash told me about it. He told me from the day he got his 'Gift from the Gods.' and 'The Mark of Darkrai.'" Pausing, "And he said that whoever the person that gave his ribbon to me did not only tell me Ash is forever gone but the people that killed him."

"No I didn't-" Dawn tried to speak but her lips froze as her mind ran empty.

"Liar!" May screamed. "The rouge of the darkness and the warrior princess of light were bound to meet and if given the chance to duel they will. Once that fight starts only one can become the victor. And in the books the princess always comes on top." May took a few steps in fears as water started to build in her eyes. "Never once did the cursed victim _win."_

Dawn's mind drifted back to the night at the Pokecenter as Iris had slashed her with her blade. She was using fury cutter with each swipe she did with her blade. She remembered looking into her eyes and saw she was crying. The fact she was a going to kill her knowing she would die herself hurt her as much it did for Ash. And Ash, due to being so lost and hurt to see he was going to kill his friend in order to live would haunt him forever. Then it hit her.

Standing up, "They only saved me because they knew they were going to die anyway! Ash would have been the only one left standing and he would forever live with the grudge that he killed me and Paul and Iris that night. If you only saw the sadness and grief in Ash's eyes that night then you would understand - understand that it was okay for him to die because..." Dawn paused as she got her mind straight. "I'm going to be the one that will end this curse and Ash died in believing so!"

Paul smirked. _"That's it. Show your passion. Make everyone that died for you not wasted."_

May's emotions were scattered and lost. Her words seemed true but she was not there that night. How could she know that what Dawn spoke was true? They had only met once as for Ash she had travelled with him for years. He would never think twice to save a friend even if it meant his own life. But the death of her friend made her common sense fly from her sight.

But before she could speak any more words an army of grunts appeared and surrounded them all, causing Pikachu to close in closer to Paul and May, Dawn and Garchomp together. Dawn shook in fear as their outfits returned to her mind. The short teal hairstyle, the tight space-designed suits and the golden "G" planted clearly on their uniform.

"Team Galactic?!" Dawn panicked.

The grunts smiled as the wall of men broke and three elite trainers walked in, wearing similar uniforms. There stood two women and a man, standing in the middle of them both. "Nice to see you again, rouge of darkness." the man teased. "I never thought you of all people would be labeled 'The curse of Darkrai'" Saturn moved his line of sight to Paul. "And you are her trainer, her master in other words."

"I don't have to tell a damn to you!" Paul spat.

Saturn laughed and the two women beside joined him. "The cute one is quite the joker, isn't he Saturn?" Jupiter teased.

Mars took a few steps forward from the two. "And I'm guessing subject C is that girl in the orange vest, correct?" she placed her hand on her ear where an ear piece laid.

"Correct Maim."

"Ha, these children will not pass us this time!" Mars spoke confidently. "Capture them."

"Silence Mars!" Jupiter spoke. "Underestimating these children is the last thing we want to do and after all," Jupiter crossed her sight with Dawn's. "One of them is now a monster with powers that lays within the darkness."

Dawn gritted her teeth, "I'm no monster!" She snapped as a black aura shaped in flames surrounded her body. "The only monsters here are you guys!"

The tips of the flames turned into tips of blades and aimed at any grunts or pokemon without warning. Some grunts where sliced into two without a warning and others just dodged it in the nick of time. But no matter how many times her 'blades' would change victim not one aimed at the trio. As her anger grew strange markings started to grow visible and crawl onto her skin and her eyes turned into a deep shade of red. May wanted to run but the bloody ghost blades above her scared her. When she saw her chance May started to backtrack until Paul grabbed her by her arm.

"You are one of the little friends Dawn has remaining on this world. The last thing she needs is for you to leave."

"So you're asking me to stay with her until she kills me like she did to Ash?" May yelled. "Tell me, why you are still staying with Dawn knowing the fact that when she turns into Darkrai she will kill you. What is your reason?"

_"What is your reason?!"_

__"My...reason...is...is..."

For the first time, Paul wasn't able to answer. Not because he couldn't because the darkness engulfing Dawn had grown darker and more powerful.

Saturn placed a teasing grin all over his face and mocked the young teen. "It seems your aim is not as good as we predicted." Saturn held his arm up and showed a bracelet. Its design was based off the crescent moon and light. "Can you at least try to aim this?"

This only added fuel to the fire as Dawn let her 'blades' loose even more. The number of blades she had didn't seem enough to land a single hit on his arm. Paul turned back to May before down at Pikachu. The grudge they had against one another seemed to put aside due to the circumstances they were facing.

"That little trinket they are wearing is protecting them from Dawn's curse. If we can get one we can save you." Paul turned to May. "Dawn can finally have a friend she can talk to."

May pulled her arm from Paul's grasp. "Thanks for the concern but it seems that if you leave this dome Dawn will slice you into lunch." May pointed to the dome overhead them and also that seemed to be only visible on their side. "And even if you do get one, I'm still not going to side with a monster." It was clear to see that May had no plans to forgive Dawn so easily due to the deaths of Ash and Iris.

Paul watched as the red scarf around Dawn's neck started to symbolize the one to Darkrai and her hair started to rise and her legs started to fade and merge into the ones belong to a ghost.

"Come forward Darkrai, open your Dark Void and release the new world upon us." Mars commanded. "If we cannot make a new world then we will make it come to us!"

With a teasing grin Saturn spoke. "Or are a coward?"

With no remaining common sense running through her mind Dawn raised her arms into the air slowly. The higher it rose the wider the void behind her grew and the stronger the suction power became. Beside Paul and the trio in front of them the others would be sucked into the void with ease.

"Use rest now!" Paul yelled.

The void's started to shake but within a few seconds it regain its shape as Dawn continued to raise her arms into the air as her physical started to resemble more of Darkrai.

"Rest now!" Paul repeated.

His words this time around made more of an impact to Dawn as the void stuttered more and took a little longer to regain its power and shape. This only made it clear to him that he was coming closer to stop the transformation.

"Rest!"

"Damn this boy!" Saturn muttered under his breath. "He is commanding the girl to stop the Dark Void so she could use rest instead. The boss won't be happy." Throwing a ball into the air, "Toxicroak, poison sting!"

Without hesitation Pikachu jumped into mid air and sent an Electro ball to make the move to come a stop. Even though the little mouse knew attacks from Pokemon had no effect on Paul the mouse still wanted to protect the boy. It seemed the events had made the reason why his master gave him to Paul clear to him.

_"I understand why Ash gave me to you. I hope you know that reason to." _

__Paul nodded as he released his grip on May as Pikachu and Garchomp took his place to protect her and he made unto Dawn's side and shook her by her shoulders. "Dawn, stop using dark void and use rest, now!"

As he looked into her eyes she saw how cold they had become. It was like looking into the eyes of somebody that had been knocked out cold - there was nothing there. Shocked in horror Paul quickly regained his composure and shook Dawn by her shoulders once more. "Dawn, come on! Listen to me!"

Toxicroak released another round of poison stings and this time Paul felt the pain but for once he wasn't thinking for himself or his desire to win. He quickly embraced Dawn and whispered into her ear. Blood started to trickle down his back.

Paul whispered the reason why he desired to stay by her side knowing the odds that the day will come where she would kill him.

And without a second too late Paul's grip on the girl was released as he felt a powerful jab attack hit him on the waist, sending him out cold causing him to fall towards the ground with a small pool of blood surrounding him.

With Paul's words echoing in her mind clearly the darkness around her body faded as her hair dropped back down, her scarf stopped transforming into the one Darkrai had and her feet became visible once more. But the intense red glow in her eyes did not fade once more as she swiped her air in mid air and a blade appeared in her hands. It was the one that resembled the blade The Cresselia Protector had. And through the rest of the ones still awake a transparent person was seen standing right behind Dawn. He was dressed in the light colours of white and pale blue.

"It can't be..." May softly muttered.

With him guiding her hands their hands locked and helping Dawn they raised their hands together into the air and light was seen at the tip of the blade.

The trio stuttered and fear placed them firmly on the ground as the moon's glow shaped the blade into a more powerful weapon.

_"Nobody will use my power for their own good, nobody shall take this curse from me and with the help of my friends I will bring this curse to an end. This will be the last time anybody with this curse and die with it. I shall destroy the Gift from Gods and The Mark of Darkness with this very blade!"_ The voice echoed sounded like both Ash and Dawn were speaking these words at the same time.

And with Ash guiding her on how to use the blade Dawn swiped the blade down and a giant crescent moon like shape headed towards the trio and the remaining grunts, causing a huge explosion to be formed afterwards. Smoke covered the area except the dome May and the other pokemon were in. Where May remembered seeing Dawn stand was replaced was ghost-like Ash. He turned and smiled May.

_"Sorry about that."_ The boy smiled as he made his way to the three. _"I didn't mean to die on you like that."_ Ash managed to laugh afterwards. _"I'll be careful next time."_

With Pikachu in her arms she couldn't help but cry right in front of her former mentor and cherished friend. "Why? Why die?"

_"Because I want the curse to end and if anyone can do it it's Dawn." _Ash placed his hands on top of May's. _"And you will help them. Why do you think I told you all that info if I didn't believe in you?"_

"So you used me." May glared at the trainer.

_"No I didn't. I told you all I knew about both curses because when I and Iris are gone the only person Paul and Dawn can rely on is you." _Ash brought his face close enough to May that their noses touched, causing both teens to blush a soft shade of pink. _"We'll meet again. I mean that to you too Pikachu." _Ash looked down and smiled at his long time partner. _"Do me something and after I go, run."_

With his parting words Ash embraced the two tightly before fading as the body of Dawn soon stood where Ash once did. With confusion May caught Dawn with the help of Pikachu jumping out of her arms in the nick of time. As the dome faded so did the the smoke as a man entered into her line of sight. He was carrying Paul's weak and bloody body in his arms as Saturn, Mars and Jupiter were unconscious around him. May placed Dawn's weak body on the ground as Garchomp and Pikachu stood in front of the girls, protecting them.

"So you're the only one left." The man walked closer with Paul still in his arms. "I suggest you give me what I came for." He looked down at Dawn. The number of markings on her legs grew. "And I'm not talking about the little fainted girl in front of you."

"No." May stated boldly. "I swear to protect it. I'm the only person Dawn counts on."

"She is Darkrai - the princess that will turn this world anew. Killing any un-pure people and only leaving the clean unharmed."

"Dawn will never agree to that crazy plant of yours." May spat as Garchomp created a wall of fire between them. Leaving Dawn on the side with the crazy man. May felt the pain of leaving Dawn in the hands of the man but she believed in the words Ash left to her. She also believed that her friend would make it out alive.

_"Do me something and after I go, run."_

__"I don't know who you are and I don't care." May yelled passed the wall of flames. "This curse will end. I don't know how but I plan to find out and help Dawn and Paul out!"

"If we are going to compare which of us has the craziest plan, it's you. The curse is never-ending. Once this girl dies, another will be picked a hundred years after her death. Maybe it will be one of your great grandchildren that will be cursed." the man laughed afterwards.

_"And you will help them. Why do you think I told you all that info if I didn't believe in you?"_

Smiling, "We'll see." She soon pointed to the wall of flames as Pikachu sent a thunderbolt into the flames, causing it to erupt. "But that crazy idea happens to belong to a good friend of mine and they have never been proven wrong. Not once!"

And May took off with Garchomp and Pikachu tagging alone leaving a giant wall of flames for the man to deal with. But it didn't seem anything but a road hazard for him not to be able to pick up the item the brunette teen had taken from him a few weeks ago. Walking over to the fainted girl, Dawn, the man picked her up and made his way from the flames as he made his way back to where he came from with his commanders soon tagging along a few minutes later.


	9. Your my Reason

If you guys haven't noticed but this story is about to reach its end. I plan to end it within one more chapter. (There will be another one afterwards but it is a epilogue) Hopefully I'll make a few of you guys cry. xD

**Edit: **Chapter extended.

**~midnight**

* * *

_"Once something is gained, something in return shall be lost..."_

* * *

**Chapter nine:** You're my Reason

* * *

_"…but what if there was nothing to gain in the first place?"_

A white room with a glass door, this is all she had. Her eyes bloodshot, her body weak and fragile and her hair sticky and clustered together due to her fight days ago. Pass the glass door was another room. A room painted just like hers. But the person that lay inside was not her but a boy, a boy she knew very well.

She reached her hand to him as if she could reach him. Still lying on her stomach she crawled a few centimetres before giving up due to how frail she had become ever since she he and were caught. Tears ran down her dry face as she closed her eyes and drew her arm back. Guilt came over her. She cussed to herself but her anger soon turned into sadness. She gazed back at the other boy lying silent and still out cold in the other room.

His clothes were just as ripped as hers and stains of blood were evident. Scars and bruises had become visible during the days he was out cold. All she was doing was staring at his cold body. No, he was not dead but in a deep coma. If she was weak, so was he. If she couldn't stand on her two feet then neither would he. He would simply be in a deep sleep or coma until she regained her strength. The weak woman slammed her forehead onto the cold steel floor.

The room she was in was worse than a prison cell. A mystic force kept her off her feet and negated her ability to regenerate. The only time the mystic force was removed or reduced was when it was time to take a bath, eat and sleeping. Even when the mystic barrier was reduced at night it still wasn't long enough for Dawn to create an attack to let her and Paul out. Even if she was successful she would probably just have enough energy for the attack before fainting.

"I should have been stronger." Tears started to build. "I'm sorry Paul." Looking back at him briefly, "I'm sorry."

She could hear his calls when he commanded for to use rest and she could remember the words he told her; his whole reason why he was dedicated to stay with her till the end. They were words that she thought he could never say. She could feel the hate, angry, and selfishness fade and leave her body and a sense of hope overwhelmed her. As Paul fell down at her feet due to an attack she felt a light hand touching hers.

Dawn looked over her shoulder and saw it was both Ash with Iris. They were as transparent as ghosts. They were smiling and happy. As Iris faded into dust that nearly looked like glitter as Ash stood by her side. As he held his hand tighter a blade that resembled her daggers and Iris's moon blade was formed.

"You've found it. You've found a way to end this curse." Ash spoke warmly.

"I have? How? I'm still a monster?!" Dawn cried. She clenched the boy's shirt. "Tell me how! Ash, please!"

Shaking his head, "I can't because I don't understand it all myself."

Dawn tossed the boy back and crossed her arms; the sword was still in her other hand. "I've lost Cynthia, Iris, you and now possibly Paul." Looking over her shoulder, "Help me Ash; I don't want to lose anybody else."

Smiling Ash made his way back to his best friend. "Alright." He spoke rather proudly despite their situation. "Let me hold your hand, the same hand your holding the sword right now."

The teen held her hand out and Ash intertwined his hand with Dawn as they held the sword high up in the sky proudly. Together they spoke words of truth and hope. Dawn could remember the fear the Galactic trio shared when she and Ash swiped at them, sending a crescent moon shaped attack at them. She could nearly feel her whole life leaving her as Ash spoke a few more words to her.

"Your darkness is light. Your pain shall bring hope. Your curse shall end all. Your love will see through all."

As she opened her eyes again there stood another man she felt nothing towards but anger. With a devil like smile he kneeled down and grabbed her by her long white hair and pulled her up to his line of sight. "Miss me?"

Her anger poured over her as she replied to him by spitting at his face, causing the older man to drop her back onto the ground. Black see through flames engulfed her body as strange black markings appeared all over her body. Her eyes glow an intense red. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you the way you deserve to die!" Dawn's voice suddenly turned raspy and deep.

"Increase the force, now!" Fear could be heard in his voice. "I sai-" But the leader was interrupted when he felt Dawn's hand around his neck, chocking him with the use of one hand. She lifted him off his feet as his face began to turn into a shade of purple before a sudden shock was sent into Dawn body, causing her to drop him back onto his feet and her back onto the cold steel floor.

Cyrus watched as the woman that nearly killed him hissed in pain and was hugging her whole body in a ball like position. He held his neck and massaged it roughly before returning back up to his feet. He watched as he walked over to the suffering girl and kicked her strong enough for her to reach the corner of the room. Dawn quickly coughed up blood as the man walked over to her.

"You little devil." The man spoke. "How dare you touch me?"

With one eye open, Dawn spoke. "That was just a warning, Cyrus." Dawn mocked.

"Once you transform by the next new moon, I won't have to hold back on killing you."

"Well then, maybe I need to kill you by then." A devilish grin came across Dawn's face. "Don't treat me like a toy. I'm going to end this curse before then.

Cyrus burst into large laughter. He reached over for Dawn's face and pinched her cheeks together with one hand. He held her face as he looked right into her eyes. "Good luck with that." Cyrus spoke before throwing the girl back down again, causing more injury. Cyrus soon left Dawn with a mocking laughter echoing in her room.

Dawn placed her face on the ground with a set of new tears running down her face. She curled herself into the ball in hope it would minimized the pain she was feeling. Opening her eyes once more she gazed at the other boy in his own room across from hers. He had not moved not once since they had been caught three days ago. He was still out cold.

Closing her eyes once more Dawn decided it was better to stay silent and still so she would feel no more pain or hear her faith once more. Sleeping peacefully where no pain could be felt. Just like Paul.

* * *

"No no no no no." May muttered as she continued to run down the rugged forest path. "No. Not now!" She screamed as a tree root of one tree came onto her path, causing her to trip over and sending the item in her hands flying. "No!" May repeated as she screamed as she reached over for the object.

The brunette wasted no time as she quickly rose to her feet and took the item back into her arms with Garchomp and Pikachu by her side, blocking and sending attacks to the other grunts and their pokemon from touching them and May. The forest path didn't seem to end as night fell upon them. May couldn't help but look up to the night sky and saw a small part of the moon shining down upon them. From what the stories Ash, her dear friend had told her, when the new moon struck everything would fall into chaos. This, fear May dearly.

A wall of overgrown trees blocked her path and soon Garchomp and Pikachu soon discovered this as well. May turned and saw the grunts and their pokemon with devilishly smiles on their faces. May backtracked until she felt the wall of trees colliding with her back, wishing that there was no wall to stop her from moving. Garchomp sent wall of flames to block a few but as time moved on the flames died. Pikachu sent thunder from the sky, landing randomly on the field but it was rather unreliable due to its unpredictability.

May turned to the object in her hands. It was no other but a simple glass flute. Ash had asked her to take it from a gallery when it was touring in Johto. She had no idea why she decided to take it. Perhaps it was how Ash spoke to her and said how important the flute would be to all of them. Fear was evident as her mind simply stopped thinking as she raised the musical object to her lips and she blew.

Attacks that were aimed at the three of them slowed and soon faded as a soft sweet song filled the air. Every note was perfect. The tone was sweet and peaceful. The pitch and flats were played at their right moment. A mystic sphere was formed above them, similar to the one May had saw three days ago with Dawn. Everyone around the sphere just stopped and fell to the ground. Every pokemon and man simply stopped what they were doing and fell. As if they had lost the motivation to kill them.

The sphere faded like golden dust as May removed the flute from her lips. "A time flute?" May questioned. This caused Garchomp and Pikachu to turn towards her.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. The little mouse gazed at Garchomp hoping for any answer but sadly the dragon type had none.

"This object, Ash told me this once." A sense of dread came over her. "A flute that can stop and halt time in its place. Making anything that was supposed to happen to stop and the motivation to do that action again will be removed from the flow of time." May held onto the wind instrument tighter. "But the downside is that the longer you play the flute, the more of your life will be drained from you."

Shock came over the two pokemons faces. May looked ahead and saw a building hidden behind the thick leaves of the forest. Her eyes were filled with determination as she looked at the building, meters away from where she was. She then returned at the item in her hands. Every time she would play it, her life would be cut short.

"Ash died believing Dawn could save us all from her curse. I'm not afraid to do the same!" May yelled into the night sky as she rushed towards the giant building.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled in a worried manner. The two soon chased after the determined brunette. Praying that she would not put herself into a position she would rather regret.

* * *

_"Wake up."_

Opening to a sight of pain, Paul closed her eyes once more. He didn't want to feel the pain, the regret and the fear – the fear of dying.

_"Wake up."_

Paul remained his eyes closed. The voice echoing in his mind did not stop, forcing him to open his eyes in hope that when he would, the voice would stop. But it did not.

In front of him stood an illusion of Dawn, this shocked Paul so much that he was able to stand up on his two feet despite all the pain he was feeling all over his body. He looked at both his hands and saw he was fading. He looked back at the illusion. She copied the old design of Dawn, wearing the same attire from her journey in Sinnoh.

"Tell me who you are." Paul spoke.

"It's me Dawn." Dawn spoke softly. "I've sent an illusion to your room, using up nearly all my strength."

Paul raced to place his hands on Dawn's shoulder but his hand slipped right through her. Dawn looked sadden at this. After avoiding Paul's gaze for a few seconds she looked back at him. "You've been sleeping for three days straight now. I've decided it's time for you to wake up." Dawn opened her palm and a black see through flame appeared above her palm. Within the flame showed a weak and fainted Dawn in her room. "I've decided to set you free."

"What?!" Paul shouted. "But the curse, as long I have the mark on my neck we can't part!"

Dawn softly walked over to the shocked trainer and placed her hand on his neck where his mark laid. Pulling his turtle neck down slightly both could see his mark was no longer there. This came to a surprise to Paul. He placed his hand on top of Dawn's as if he could.

"What are you doing?"

With a warm and gentle smile, "Easy, I'm ending the curse."

Dawn ran her finger through Paul short straight lavender hair with a smile across her face. Water was building in her eyes the longer she stayed with the boy. She quickly wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could but due to her strength fading from her, it did not last as long as she wanted.

"Do you remember the words you told me that day, your reason why you're willing to stay with me to the end?"

Paul closed his eyes as eyes and recalled the moment where he told her his reason why he was willing to stay with her till the end, even if it meant dying alongside her he didn't care. As long the curse would end and nobody else would fall victim to both curses Paul had no regrets.

Dawn looked up to the boy. "Well I happen to have the same reason as you do. You're my reason."

_"You're my reason."_

And with her parting words their time was up as Paul felt his sight changing. The white cell he had been for the last three days faded from his sights. And in seconds he was placed in the midst of a dark forest. His pain had faded from him and his strength had returned. But in return, all of Dawn's strength was removed from her. Paul placed his hand on his neck, finding it hard to accept that his mark was gone. He was free, free like the day before he saved Piplup by putting into his bag and fighting an enraged Darkrai.

In his other hand laid a poke ball. Paul had no doubt it belonged to her treasured pokemon, Piplup. Dawn had not saved him but the little water type as well. Paul looked back at the huge building and saw a dark black mist surrounding the building.

He was simply irritated that Dawn had made a move without letting him know. He wanted to stop her; he wanted to tell her he was willing to risk his life with her to put an end to the curse. But no, Dawn's heart followed a different path to his and was determined to die alone with the curse.

"You ignorant little girl!" Paul yelled with fury. "Do you think I would stay with you for this long if I wasn't ready to die?!"

"Paul?"

A voice from behind caused Paul to go quiet as he saw May with Garchomp and Pikachu by her side. What he didn't recognise was the flute she was holding onto so dearly in her hands. All were shocked to see he was not seen with Dawn. Pikachu walked over to Paul and started to speak, but due to his mark removed he could not understand a word. Paul simply pulled down his turtle neck to show that he was no longer affect by the curse.

"How did all of this happened?!" May panicked.

"Does it look like I know?" Paul yelled back. "When I woke up I saw Dawn saying she had freed me from the curse." Pausing for a brief moment, "She is willing to die alone."

"No, Dawn can't die!" May held onto the flute tighter. "I need to say sorry for being such a jerk to her when you guys first came here."

"That can wait till after we save Dawn." Paul tried to walk closer to the building but a large just of wind followed by a dark aura pushed him away, giving him no such entry. "She used all her power to save me that she has none for herself."

"So you mean the transformation is happening earlier than expected?!" May jumped.

"Yes, look at the moon." Paul pointed towards the night sky. "It's changing."

"What?!"

"It seems the natural flow of the moon changing is being moved quicker than it should due to Dawn's out of controlled powers."

Paul looked at the building covered nothing but dark aura flames. As much it hurt him to leave Dawn on such a short notice he had to leave. He needed time to think, create a plan, and save Dawn. But before he could even leave he felt a hand on his shoulder, telling him to turn around and look at Team Galactic building once more. A dark beam had been shot up into the night sky and as it touched the 'roof' of the night sky it broke into other beams of darkness.

"The curse..." May softly spoke. "It's spreading..."

"Damn it Dawn!" Paul yelled. "Why are you giving up so quickly?!"

"Pikaaa." Pikachu spoke sadly as Paul watched his ears dropped. The little mouse looked back at his new trainer, looking at him as if he was speaking to him once again.

"We'll get there." Paul briefly patted Pikachu. "I promise we'll get this finished by tonight."

* * *

"Cyrus sir, the area where the prisoners are being held in is in flames!" a voice that was filled nothing but fear screamed to Cyrus over the intercom.

"WHAT?!"

The leader of Team Galactic wasted no time after hearing what one of his grunts had told him. Rushing down many hallways and pass many of his other followers Cyrus had reached to his destination. Black flames could be seen where he last remember placing Dawn and Paul in. Wasting no more time he rushed to one of the rooms. To his surprise he saw that the boy was gone.

"How on earth?" The leader muttered.

But before Cyrus could make his mind around how on earth Paul had escaped, black flames quickly wrapped around his neck, dragging him onto the ground and into Dawn's cell where it was nothing but darkness. Cyrus could feel his body making contact with the glass door. Somehow he felt safe that he would not go any further in but he was wrong. The flames were able to make Cyrus go through the glass through and towards the monster that lay in beneath.

The man was only able to catch quick glances at the monster pulling him in. The flames surrounded her, hers eyes glowed with anger and her voice was raspy and deep that it made Cyrus fear something for the first time in a long time. As the flames covered his mouth calling for help became impossible. Dawn's hair started to rise and started to revert back to white, her common attire dress extended in length and turned to the shade of black and her pink-red short scarf melted away into the colour of red and extended in length the same way her dress did. This haunted Cyrus ass he now looked more like Darkrai than before.

"Commander Cyrus!" Saturn and his other two team mates yelled as they recklessly rushed into Dawn's cell. With a knife Saturn cut the flames, to everyone surprise the flame withdrew from Cyrus's neck and return to Dawn as soon they were cut. Dawn screamed in pain as blood was seen where Saturn cut the flames. Her scream was haunting and very pitchy.

"How on earth did you know that would work and not water?" Cyrus choked as he rubbed his neck.

"Research Sir." Mars replied for Saturn as the four of them backtracked from the cell.

_" I'll kill you all. All you you! None will be spared!"_

Without wasting any more time the four of them rushed out of the room before flames escaped her room before Jupiter slammed the door shut before dodging the beam of flames by crashing onto the ground. Covering her head she looked up ahead and saw the others had made it safely out of the room.

"We can't waste any more time." Cyrus spoke as he stood up onto his two feet. "We have to get her plugged up onto the machines."

Walking over to take a peek at the girl that lay behind the glass door, Mars swallowed hard, "Um, sir that is going to be quite troublesome."

"What do you mean?" Cyrus joined Mars only to see Dawn had left the room all of a sudden. "She's gone?!" The man slammed his hands on the glass door.

"The nightmare has begun Commander." Saturn spoke in a leader-like tone. "I believe she could be heading back to Sinnoh."

"This isn't good." Cyrus cursed underneath his breath. "Tell everyone here we are heading back to Sinnoh. We cannot waste any more time. We need to catch that devil once again."

Saturn, Mars and Jupiter stood straight with their hands by their waist, chest out and saluted their leader. "Yes Commander Cyrus. As you wish!"


	10. The Final Dream

_"You must lift yourself from the ground and run towards life..."_

* * *

**Chapter ten: **The Final Dream

* * *

_"…knowing that somehow, it will get better if you put the hard work into it. "_

_"Take this."_

_"What?"_

_A sudden burst of words woke Paul from the silence. Turning back he saw the brunette handing over the glass flute. Her hands were trembling, her eyes filled with nothing but fear. Paul gazed at her face to the flute and carefully accepted it. May afterwards wrapped her arms around her skinny figure as she closed her eyes before without warning, tears fell._

_"Save her." Looking up Paul could see how quickly May's eyes had turned red. "Save her." She muttered. "Please."_

_Paul could not speak any words due to seeing how broken down May had become over the last few days. He had arrived with Dawn to speak of Ash's death to only see another one place right in front of her. And also seeing Ash's sprit to see her once again for the last time was the cherry on the top._

_She wanted to come. Her heart begged to go and save Dawn. It would give her relief, a sense of gladness over not able to save Ash from his destiny. She could remember all the journeys they made together and how many times his defeated his destiny. He was so strong and May loved that about him. When the odds were against him, he would still prove everyone wrong. He wasn't the strongest trainer, she knew but his spirit, his determination made up for that._

_And now, he was gone. He wasn't afraid to lose his life if he could help another one come back to life. Ash never feared death._

_"I will."_

_Drying her tears away. "Thank you."_

* * *

From the rails of the boat Paul stared at the stared at the musical object in his hands. He admired how it could be made completely out of glass. He looked over to his right to see Pikachu had jumped onto his shoulder. Something he would always see Ash let his pokemon do every time they would cross paths. Pikachu felt as if Paul didn't enjoy his company and was about to slip off.

"No, you can stay."

A grateful smile was seen on Pikachu's face as he rubbed his face into Paul's shoulder and cooed, in the corner stood Garchomp enjoying the scene of the sea. Compared to what he had faced, a simple view of the sea was gold to him, to any one of them it was.

Reaching over to his pocket Paul pulled out a poke ball, it was the same ball he had in his hands right after Dawn had removed him from his cell and from the curse. He watched as the ball opened and soon a small blue penguin was released. He shook his small body before looking right up to Paul.

"Pip pip lup!" The penguin complained. He flapped his small fins and continued to bicker. When the water type finished his rant he fell onto his back to get a gasp of air.

"I think it's better if you explain what has happened in the last few days Pikachu."

With a nod. "Cha."

As soon the little mouse planned to remove himself from Paul, the boat shook hard. The force was so hard it swept Paul off his feet. Due it was on a angle, Paul and the other pokemon started to slid down right pass the deck and into the ocean. Garchomp slid down ahead of them and stuck one of his claws into the deck and caught the three of them with ease.

Other screams from the other passengers could be heard all over the place as others fell into the depths of the ocean while others were saved by their pokemon or some were lucky enough to get indoors. While still in Garchomp's arms he looked up to the island of Sinnoh.

It was covered in darkness. A thick fog surrounded the island and nothing could be seen beside the black shape of the island.

_"Attention all passengers, Sinnoh has been confirmed to be an out of bounds area. We will return back to Johto as soon the seas calm down."_

"We'll all be dead by then." Paul cussed. "We have to get there, no matter what cost."

**"Very well. I'll use your life as a entry fee to my little dream world."**

A raspy voice echoed around them and it seems the other pokemon and passengers that were once holding for dear life froze in their place. Their begs for help muted and their struggling was postponed. Looking ahead they all saw a ghost shadow figure of Dawn. She was transparent and all could still see the island through here.

Her eyes were red and bright, her white hair had de saturate into grey. Her black dress was ripped and her red scarf had melted into a dark maroon colour and it to, was ripped. She opened her arms and raised them into the sky.

**"Are you ready to die?"**

A horrible mocking laughter surrounded them all as a dark aura engulfed them all. It was a horrible sensation. Paul could felt his arms and legs being pulled apart while being chocked. He reached for over his neck where the aura was chocking him and he desperately tried to pull it off him. This caused him to let go of Garchomp and continue to slide down the deck and straight into the ocean.

The chocking didn't stop as Pikachu and Piplup raced down and held onto the rails as they screamed for Paul's name. Tears started to build.

Breathing became impossible as Paul finally gave up on released the aura chocking him and on his body as his eyes closed as he continued in sink into the deep depths of the sea.

* * *

_"What you're holding is a time flute. It can remove any sort of event from the timeline and also any plans for that to happen again are removed." Drying the last of her tears, "But the down side is that the longer you play the more of your life is taken from you."_

_"I see." Paul gazed at the wonderful crafted object. "I wonder why it was ever created if it had such a huge drawback?"_

_May shrugged. "I don't know. I guess that whoever made it wants to know that playing with the flow of time has its risks."_

_"Makes sense,"_

_The horns of the boat were heard clear and loud. It was the sign to go._

_"So what are you plans now, do you plan to continue your dream? your journey here after what has happened?"_

_May nodded confidently. "Yes. I know Ash doesn't want me to stop know. I'll show him I'm strong and everything he has taught me isn't going to waste."_

_Paul smirked. "Somehow, you seem to resemble a lot of Ash right now."_

_With a soft chuckle, "Of course, he did teach me a lot. He made me to the person I am today."_

_Paul turned back at the boat and the sea ahead. Somehow he couldn't help but deny that Ash helped him change to the person he was today. Even he hated that boy had gone under his skin he couldn't hide it any more._

_Ash had made a impact to all of them._

* * *

Opening his eyes he could see his 'death' had led him to the front of his home. The darkness he had saw earlier consuming Sinnoh was even worse inland. He could hardly breathe as the air was so thick of the sent of blood it made his stomach ill. Walking closer to his family home the sent of blood was even stronger as it was painted right on the walls as he entered inside.

_"Am I dead? Is this my version of hell?"_

Paul couldn't stop walking. He had to know what happened - he just had to. A path of blood started to show at the hallway that led to his and his brother's bedroom. Paul started to run; the fear of his brother scared him. On his journey, ever since he had received the mark of Darkrai he had learnt how to fear again. It reminded him he was only human and perfection did not exist for him or anyone.

There, behind a small gap of the door lied a sick man. Paul didn't have to ask who it was as he raced inside. There, silently sleeping was his older brother. He checked all over him and saw he had no major wounds yet he was covered and stained in a pool of his own blood.

**"His dying Paul. You are no longer part of reality but mine."**

Turning around, the ghost-like figure that resembled Dawn could see the anger on his face.

**"And so are you. As long you remain here, you will die."**

His eyes widen before looking away. He placed his hand at where the mark once stood. He knew that one day, ever since he received the mark that he would die eventually. But now the time had come his mind refused to accept death. He hated that he had lied to himself believing that he was ready to die the way Iris and Ash had done.

He was not as strong as he wanted himself to believe in.

**"You could of saved yourself. Dawn used all her life to save you yet you still came back. Why?"**

Fear can always make people says things they would dare to talk about.

"Because of Dawn, with her I'm strong; with her I can face anything that heads my way. With her death doesn't scare me."

The ghost seemed surprise as it quickly faded from Paul's sights. Paul turned back to face his brother and saw he was still alright.

Was he in pain or didn't he feel a thing at all? Does he remember how all of this started? Paul placed his head on his brother's arms as he forced himself not to cry.

Holding his brother's hand tightly, "You told me to not to die out there yet here you are," Looking up, "losing your life as each seconds comes by." Paul pressed his head back down. "Don't you dare go dying on me!" Paul screamed. Now he couldn't help but lose all control of his emotions.

All the sadness, the fear and the desperation of save a life came out in the form of tears. He held his brothers hand tighter, so tight that he wished it would wake his brother up, even for a minute. He just wanted to hear his voice - he wanted to hear he was ok. But as he looked up, nothing had changed.

"I don't want to die, no, not like this. Not now."

Dark aura started to wrap around his brother's body. Paul placed his arms over Reggie's body but it made no difference. The aura continued to wipe away his brother from existence and before Paul could come up with a solution to save his brother, it was already too late. Reggie was gone.

**"Your brother is dead. You were simply too late to save him. You are nothing but a useless and weak brother."**

"Shut up!" Paul screamed at the Dawn illusion. His punch simply passed through her as she faded from his sights, laughing at him from above. "He isn't dead! You're lying!"

**"Your brother is slowly dying. Everyone in Sinnoh is. Don't think your brother is the only victim here."**

The illusion didn't reply nothing but with a horrible laughter afterwards.

* * *

_"Why did you get this anyway?"_

_"Ash told me once, to steal it."_

_Paul blink in utter shock. Ash? Telling his friend to steal? Surly they were still talking about the same person._

_"He said he wanted to us it. He never told me why. And it was Iris that told me the powers that flute had."_

_The horn of the boat blew once more loudly into the evening sky. Paul held onto the glass flute tightly. "Thanks."_

_May smiled. "Hey, your Ash's friend too, right? As Ash's friends we have to help each other out!" May held her fists and cheered on in a determined manner._

_Paul paused. He had never considered Ash as his friend. He only saw him as a irritating trainer who couldn't stop telling him that he should treat Pokemon as his friends. And when he defeated him he was shattered. No words could explain how he felt. but in the end, that lost made him stronger._

_"Yeah, you can call me that."_

* * *

"My brother is dead, Dawn is probably too. And so am I."

Paul slammed his head on the edge of the mattress. He had lost it. He was convinced it was all over. Clenching his fists Paul's eyes look towards the sky. It was getting darker and the air was getting too heavy with the scent of blood. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. Paul had never let him so exposed - so lost in his whole life before. Paul looked up where his brother laid. He didn't even have the chance to say goodbye.

_"Hey cheer up."_

The trainer turned to only see his brother was only a steps away from where he was. He was smiling and looked like a ghost. Even though he could finally hear his voice again it didn't change that Reggie was dead.

_"Come on. We finally get to see one another and this is how you greet me?"_

He still had that teasing smile on his face any older brother would have. It annoyed him and he didn't know why, maybe because he was never going to see it again. But at the same time, he was glad to see it. He wasn't thinking straight. He was so lost. He ran off his feet and right at his brother and embraced him tightly. This surprised Paul.

"Your...alive?"

Reggie shook his head. "_No, you're only able to touch me because you starting to die and you're accepting it."_

Paul pulled back. "No, I can't die. I need to end this curse."

_"Paul,"_ Reggie spoke warmly. _"There is no way to end the curse."_

"No!" Paul rejected. "There is a way. I'm not going to die without trying."

Reggie smiled, _"If you insist. Go."_

Paul smiled as he raced passed his brother as Reggie continued to stand there. He closed his eyes and looked at his hands. He watched as he started to fade. Looking at his bed he saw a young woman sitting there. She was smiling and very happy. She went by the name of Dawn.

_"You really want to go, don't you?"_

The smile was still on Dawn's face as she nodded. Reggie sat right beside her and looked up at his bedroom ceiling.

_"His fighting for you. I never seen him so determined like that before." _He turned to look back at Dawn and saw how quickly the sadness had come over her. She faded from the boy's sight by turning into golden grains of dust. It seemed to be the only clear colour to be seen besides the red blood everywhere. Reggie sighed as he closed his eyes as he too, faded into tiny grains of dust, all hoping for the best.

* * *

_"If there is one thing I'll always treasure from Ash it is that to never give up, keep fighting. Don't dare to stop because if you do, you'll live with rejection asking yourself why you stopped. And that my friend, hurts more than death itself."_

* * *

The image of his house melted as soon he had stepped outside. In fact, the whole image of his hometown melted like paint on a canvas. There was nothing to look back on, nothing to run back to. Looking ahead the walls of his town changed and ahead of him stood a weak woman locked and wrapped in chains formed by dark aura. Blood, bruises were everywhere. The black marks he once saw on her had multiplied and covered most of her skin. Her once gleaming sapphire eyes had faded to a shade of black that were too creepy to look at for long.

"Dawn!" Paul screamed as he rushed towards her before a huge shadow inter fear and blocked the two.

_"You." _The shadow hissed. It didn't take long to see it was no other but Darkrai. _"You started this mess."_

"I'm not the one creating curses am I?" Paul spat. "Let her go! Stop gathering victims. Stop the dying!"

_"If you only let me do my job all those weeks ago, you wouldn't have to lose so much." _The dark type floated over to Dawn's weak body. She was empty, lifeless like a puppet. It held her up her hair. _"I'm only after her. The other deaths were simply foolish people preventing destiny from doing it's job."_

"Stop it!"

Darkrai dropped the lifeless girl covered in chains back on the ground and made his way to Paul. He pressed his forehead against his. _"Death is the only thing that will greet you here boy."_

"I made a promise to my brother and to her I would stop his curse and I will."

_"Foolish human."_

A blade appeared in Darkrai's shadow hands and soon the dagger was seen through Paul. As he fell to the ground the ghost type picked him up and threw him next to his other puppet, Dawn. Blood could be seen dropping from his dagger. Paul wrapped his hand around his stomach and saw the life being sucked from Dawn. the colour in her eyes were fading the longer he looked at them as the black marks on her skin grew bigger and longer.

_"Once your in boy, the only way out is death."_

Crawling over the the empty girl Paul moved close enough to hear him. "Hey, you in there?"

Like a doll, Dawn made no reply. Paul somehow expected her answer to be nothing but silence. He crawled a little closer until he could reach for her hand.

"I know your tired but we will get through this."

* * *

_"Now your really sounding like Ash. That is starting to get on my nerves you know. How on earth did you ever stand him?"_

* * *

"Cause I'm tired as well Dawn." Paul muttered as he rolled over to his back. He looked up the sky. It was a mixture of black, dark blue and purple. "Who knew things would turn out like this by trying to save that silly Piplup of yours?" Paul tried to chuckle the pain got in the way.

_Looking down at his feet Paul gazed at the Piplup and held him by his flipper. "A Piplup? Did you escape from Professor Ronan's lab?"_

_Panicking Piplup tried to describe his horrible ordeal to the trainer but it only turned Paul off. He dropped him and continued on his way. Shaking his little fins in the air, Piplup continued to scream before receiving a shadow claw attack from Darkrai. The attack was so loud it caused Paul to look back and saw Piplup was sending Bubblebeam at empty space. Suddenly Piplup jumped out of the way as the ground made a hold in thin air. Paul knew that whatever was happening was not right, especially for a quiet town._

"And that mark. That really changed everything, didn't it?"

_Paul stared deeply into his bathroom mirror. He wasn't gazing at his ruffed up hair or his eyes. It was the strange Darkrai mark placed on his neck. His mind wondered back to where Johanna showed Dawn's mark. It was at the same place where his was. Placing his hand over it Paul wonder if there was really a way out or else he would travel with a soon-to-be killer._

"I can still remember the fear all over my brother's face when I told him I was dying. If I only knew he would be the first to leave."

_"In other words, I'm dying Reggie."_

_Composing himself Reggie just walked over to his little brother and embraced him tightly. Without saying a single word Reggie just simply shed a few tears behind his brother's back. Paul felt his whole body freeze when Reggie suddenly came to hug him. His brother had never hugged or kissed him since he was a child. For once, Paul was lost._

_"You better go and find a cure then." Reggie put on a soft smile as he broke his embrace with his brother. Reggie patted his brother's head. "Don't give up, you hear me?"_

"Then Cynthia came."

_"Do you want to lose all of us or just me?" Her voice was dropping._

_Garchomp looked over sadly at the two teens where Paul had slipped out of consciousness as Dawn called out Paul's name over and over again with her low voice. Her blood was surrounded them both. He looked over his trainer as she smiled at her pokemon and placed her bloody hand on his chest._

_"I'm proud of you. Now go. I'll be fine." The woman smiled as she closed her eyes and soon her hand slipped down. Lastly a tear ran down her face and soon crashed onto the ground below them. Garchomp held his trainer for the last time before placing her gently on the ground and stared at his trainer for the last time._

"Followed by Ash and Iris."

_With a cheeky smile Ash nodded. "And can you do me a favor Dawn?" Dawn felt like she had no choice but to agree. Ash dug into his pocket and showed a half ribbon. "Give this to May. This will explain everything to her."_

_Forcing to smile, Dawn accepted and with the last second of their breath Ash and Iris released their grip on the girl. Dawn could feel how Ash's hand slipped from hers as she could hear her heart break like like glass, watching their bodies fade into dust and from their sights. Their smiles clearly stamped in their minds._

_They had no regrets. Ash left with a smile, knowing if there was a way to stop the curse for good. It would be her._

Paul rolled back onto his stomach, even though it pained him dearly before pushing himself onto his knees. There in his pocket, covered in blood laid a glass flute. It seem to be the only thing gleaming in hope. Darkrai just watched on as Paul pressed his lips onto the musical item and soon a sweet soothing song filled the eerie world.

Every note was perfect, the tone was beautiful. The pitches and flats added personality to emotion to the simple song. As the blood dripped from his wound he kept on playing. Paul had never played a flute before and was surprised to know what to press to play a note.

But perfection had its cost. This one decided it would be Paul's life.

* * *

_May smiled at the thought of her good friend. "Easy, his view on life was simply charming and warm. Anybody could see that. That is Ash's best quality. He never gives up."_

* * *

The dome began to crack like glass, as it broke it scattered into pieces that looked like glitter. The dome continued to shatter as Darkrai did nothing but watch.

_"Well played human." _Darkrai muttered. _"I think I know why you were so confident you could break this curse." _His red eyes crossed to Dawn. _"It was her."_

And with that the chains around Dawn's body broke and the marks that claimed her body melted off her skin. As her eyes returned to the wonderful shade of blue they once had her ears heard a horrible shattering sound of glass.

Paul had paid his debt, his debt of playing the deadly flute.

Looking around she saw a fainted boy right beside the tiny fragments of glass.

Her hair returned back to navy blue and her usual favorite attire she wore returned back onto her as she made her way to Paul.

Dawn didn't care what Paul had broken as she looked around her and saw Veilstone returning to it's old self. With her strength Dawn crawled over and reached for his hand.

He was starting to turn cold.

The blunette held onto Paul's hand tightly. She even shook it hoping she would expect a reply back, a yell - anything. But the longer he stood still the more fear entered into her body. As more strength came she crawled even closer and turned the boy onto his back. She shook him vigorously as her tears fell on him. She shook, and shook but nothing had changed expect on how cold his body was becoming.

She embraced him tightly. So tight she wished that when she would look back at him, he would show her that usual smirk that would annoy her so much. But as she did, nothing came, thus making Dawn hug him once more.

"Paul, please come back to me."

* * *

May watched on from the gentle and quiet beach of Johto. The sea was calm and had the soothing colour of orange that wanted her to fall asleep to it. Beside her was a rival and now good friend, Drew. Both spoke nothing to one around and continue to gaze at the beauty the sea could make at the evening. A soft gentle breeze from the ocean blew their way, as May looked down at the object in her hands.

It was her lucky charm - the Terracotta ribbon.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

Drew's words caught May off guard. She had remembered. She had never shown this ribbon to any of her rivals. May was surprised to see Drew knew that the ribbon in her hand was something part of her and Ash, having no intention to hide it from him anymore. "Yeah. This is my lucky charm. This reminds me of all the great times I've had with my friends in Kanto and Hoenn." May smiled. "They were wonderful times."

"I know. I was there too." Drew continued to look at the warm sea before back at May briefly. "I really miss those times."

Chuckling, "What, you miss fighting with Ash over me?" The brunette teased.

Drew held his arms up defensively. "No, not like that!" Drew turned away blushing. "Why would I want to fight over you? I got plenty of girls after me."

May punched her rival softly on his shoulder. "Pft, you wish lover boy."

Both looked at one another and burst into childish laughter.

May stopped before Drew did. She had not told him of the crazy short adventure she had with Paul and Dawn. She was glad her rivals were out of town when the incident occurred. She saw things she never saw before. She was comforted with things she expected to deal on later on with life. Looking back at the ribbon she held it high up into the evening sky and watched as the golden centre piece shined in all it's glory. To this day, not a single scratch could be seen on it.

Bringing the object down the woman felt the soft ribbon material between her fingers as the battle of receiving the ribbon flashed back into her mind. She couldn't believe how strong she had become over the years travelling with Ash and that battle she shared, her last one with him made her so grateful to know him. When she saw Ash cut the ribbon in half she was shocked.

May pushed off herself off the stone fence and run towards the beach until she had reached the water's end. Drew couldn't help but chase after her.

"What are you doing?!" The coordinator puffed.

"I'm saying goodbye." May spoke softly. "It's time to let go."

Opening her palm laid Ash's half of the ribbon. She kissed it softly. "Thank you for all you have taught me."

And with one final toss the ribbon shined in the sun's rays before dropping into the ocean. But both teenagers didn't hear the object drop.

A certain figure could be seen from the ocean, it pop up from the surface with a certain object in his hands. Both couldn't get a clear view how on earth it could be. As the sounds of the water being crushed under his feet only did both see who it was. May couldn't express her joy right and instead ran into the sea after him. She jumped towards him and embraced him tightly. Drew could only watch with happiness.

May rubbed her face into his chest as tears of joy escaped her. "You're alive!" She cheered as she looked at the boy. "Ash!"

Ash smiled and laughed before hugging the girl tightly and dragging her into the water. He splashed water all across her face before receiving a giant gulp of water at him as well. Both laughed before May ran back at him and hugged him tightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am." May began to tear up.

Ash stroke the girl's cheek softly and smiled. "You have Paul to thank for that."

May covered her mouth in shock. "No, he didn't. He didn't use the flute?"

Ash sadly nodded as he held the girl in his arms lightly before pulling back. "I'll always thank him for this chance to be by my best friend's side once more." Ash smiled warmly.

May smiled back warmly before greeting his face with more water. She burst into laughter before she felt a gush of water come onto her back. She turned to see it was no other than Drew.

"You think I would let you two have the fun?" The teen smiled before turning back to face Ash. He put on his usual smirk. "Welcome back Ash."

Ash replied with a grateful smile back at his friend's rival before back at his close friend. "It's good to be back. It really is."

* * *

Patting his cheeks Dawn hoped she would get a response. But nothing came. Pulling from his body she tried endlessly to keep warm she had to accept it that Paul was gone. She traced over his lips and his cheeks with her weak fingers. Looking up she could see a certain person rushing towards them both accompanied by two other pokemon.

The sounds of rushing footsteps stopped as soon they were confronted with the truth. The man fell to his knees and held the lifeless boy into his arms as he removed his fringe from his innocent face. Dawn stood up and ran into Garchomp's arms. Crying endlessly as Pikachu walked over to his new master. His ears dropped as he rubbed his cheeks on his lifeless arm. The little mouse picked his arm up and embraced it.

"Paul, come on." Reggie begged. "Wake up. Don't give up on us now."

* * *

Bags packed. Food was more than enough. Cilan was truly not use to travelling alone. Not since he first joined them back a few years back. He had seem to lost the passion to cook wonderful desserts like he had once did. The gym leader sighed as he sat back onto the bed as Pansage jumped up onto his lap.

"Pan?" The little green monkey asked.

"Don't worry about me." Cilan sighed. "Just getting use to the idea of travelling alone."

Pansage jumped out of his lap as Cilan stood back up and stretched his arms high into the air. He turned back on the belongings his friend had left behind. On one bed laid Axew touching Iris's pink backpack. It seemed to be the only way he could cope with his trainer's sudden disappearance, and on another laid a completely messy bed with Ash's things scattered everywhere.

"It's going to be a long road ahead of us buddy." Cilan tried to speak confidently. But Pansage knew too well his trainer too well and jumped up into his arms as his trainer embraced him tightly.

A harsh knock soon followed. Making Cilan curious on who would knock on the door so hard.

Ash and Iris both went missing only a week ago. He knew ever since Ash rushed over to Dawn and Paul he knew something wasn't the same between the three of them as Iris rushed behind him irritated. In the few seconds he had sights of her, Cilan swear that he saw her outfit changed into something resembling a warrior princess.

Opening the door finally Cilan couldn't believe who was at his door. There stood a cheeky ten year old girl with her tongue poking out at him followed with a cheeky smile.

"Missed me?" She teased.

Cilan smiled gracefully back at his dearest friend. "Oh, you have no idea Iris. No idea."

* * *

Dropping to where the shattered pieces of the glass flute laid before looking at Paul. He had used the flute to change time back to when the curse had never occurred, causing everyone to die, not. And since the flute could removed the intention of the event that had been erased to ever happening again. In other words, the curse was gone for good.

Picking up the dust of the glass flute left behind, Dawn blew it towards the cold boy.

_"Grant my last wish. Bring Paul back to me."_

Reggie watched as he saw the dust sprinkle over his younger brother before fading from sight. Like a miracle Paul's body started to glow lightly for a few seconds before fading away. Within seconds his eyes began to flicker and soon a boy with onyx eyes was looking back at his brother. Turning his head slightly he was greeted with a young teenager about to burst into tears.

Like he feared, the woman started to cry in his arms.

"Oh come on. Let go!" Paul complained as he tried to get the overwhelmed woman off him.

Reggie laughed as he watched Paul refusing to be embraced by Dawn. Paul soon gave up as Dawn made her arms around him. Dawn looked back at the trainer with a giant smile.

"It worked!"

Paul blinked before looking around himself and saw everyone that said to die, was alive once more. There was no doubt that Ash, Iris and Cynthia was back alive, wherever they were. He looked at his hands and saw he was really alive and the dream was over. He saved everyone. For once, he wasn't thinking about whatever would happen to him.

"You save us." Dawn spoke, trying not to let her voice break. "Thank you Paul."

_"Thank you Paul."_

Rushing into his arms once again, Paul stood there in shock as Dawn's words echoed in his mind. He couldn't believe it. Somebody was... grateful for what he had done. He raised his hands and hugged the teenager back, both causing their face to fluster.

"I'm sure you know the reason why I came after you, right?"

Pulling back, Dawn nodded. "It was me, wasn't it?"

The boy took a sigh of relief, "Well mainly you but there were others too." Dawn tilted her head. Confusion was all over her face and the others as well. Paul tried to hide the smile on his face as he replied, "It was my friends as well."

Dawn moved in closer and stroked his cheek as a cheeky smile crossed her face as she rushed to his lips, catching everyone off guard, mainly Paul. Pulling apart Dawn pulled out her tongue at him as she rushed over to his hands and forced him to his feet. She laughed at how red Paul's face had become. She patted his frozen face lightly as she continued to laugh.

Paul soon returned to reality as he looked over his shoulder and nodded towards his brother. After laughing Dawn looked back at Paul and saw a cheeky smirk on his face. Grabbing onto her arm he pulled her closer to her, locking lips with her. It was Dawn's turn for her face to turn all red and Paul's turn to smile at her flustered face.

After their kiss, "But mainly you, I hope that kiss told you why."

"I-I" Dawn continued to stutter. Paul smiled as he patted Dawn's head as she watched him making his way back towards his home. Passing his brother. Taking in a minute to get herself together Dawn stomped her way to Paul and stopped.

"I like you too you jerk!" She yelled with a flustered face.

With a smile Paul turned around. "Yeah, I figured that."

And everyone around couldn't help but smile.

_"Finally, I'm able to see you smile of yours once again."_

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it. This story is done. I hope you enjoyed reading this very unique Ikari story. I was very flattered with this story was up for an award back on serebii and the fact people even voted on it to win makes this author very happy.

I hope you enjoy this story. This story was originally meant to have a sad ending but i decided after what Dawn and Paul had been through, I decided not to. But if people request for it I might post a alternate or original planned ending.

Oh, what ever happened to Team Galactic? I'll leave that up to you all. Did they ever make it to Sinnoh seeing it covered in nothing but darkness? Use your imagination.

Until my next Ikarishipping story, thank you all for reading!

**~midnight**


End file.
